Shark In The Water
by InsomniaticNightmares
Summary: He was staring at me again. I found myself staring back at the mysterious boy. Sparkling water met twinkling emeralds. Eli/OC!
1. Looking

Why are most guys such pompous,ridiculous,stupid pigs?

Honestly. All they do is sit there and look dumb. Or stare. Or drool. Apes is all they are, in my opinion.

Now, I have had my fair share of boyfriends. My best friend is even a boy. His name is Adam.

Speaking of Adam. Yes, I know his secret. And no, I do not think of him any differently than I should. He's a boy between the ears,and that's all that matters. As long as he's happy, I'm happy too.

Anyway, me,Adam,Sav and Holly J were sitting outside in the grass during lunch period. I was sort of new here. I came here last year, in about April. I'd met a good few people here, but was only friends with a few of them. I haven't had any Degrassi Drama just yet. Although, last month Fitz tried to get me to have sex with him. I had kicked him in the nads and he's stayed away from me ever since.

"Dude. Rabbit food again?Although, the Cookies and Creme bar is a nice touch." Sav teased,looking at my lunch. I was vegetarian, so I never ate meat. For my lunch, I had strawberries, granola, an apple and the chocolate bar Sav mentioned. I grinned at him.

"You know me. Rabbit food. Nomnomnom." Everyone laughed.

My phone suddenly beeped. I saw it was a text from Adam. I gave him a curious look,why would he text me if he's only sitting right next to me?

I opened the message on my Blackberry.

_"Look to your left,but be discrete. He's looking at you again."_ It said.

I glanced at Adam who shrugged,before looking left.

Oh.** Him.**

I'd seen him arouund. I knew he was Adam's friend but I never actually met him before. His intense emerald colored eyes had me on lockdown. His eyebrows were knit together,seeming to be deep in thought. I'd always thought he was kind of cute. But him staring at me kinda turned that around a little bit.

I found myself staring right back at him. Blue pools of water meeting sparkling emeralds.

"Bee? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? **BREA**!" Adam shouted, clapping his hands in front of my face. I blinked,coming out of my daydream.

"What? Oh. Sorry guys. Daydreaming there for a minute. You know me." I laughed nervously,taking a bite of my strawberry. Adam smirked.

"Daydreaming. _Sure_,Bee. Whatever you say."

"Shut up Adam. You're mean." Holly J laughed,coming to my rescue and putting an arm around my shoulder. She's the best.

The rest of lunch passed by slowly. Every few minutes, I'd glance over to the boy. He was reading a book,and never caught sight of me.

"Staring again?" Adam nudged my shoulder with his. I glared at him,nudging him back.

"No. Let's jsut get to class,okay? Before I beat you." I raised my fists in a joking manner.

Adam raised his hands in front of him in a ' I surrender!' gesture. "Okay,okay. Calm down,Rocky." He joked. I socked him in the arm and grabbed up my stuff before going inside Degrassi with Holly J.


	2. Tension

-A few weeks later.-

I'd seen him again. Only more upclose this time.

I had asked my French teacher, Madam White, if I could go to the bathroom. After a long lecture about how I should go to the bathroom before I came to school, I retrieved the hall pass and left the classroom. I was walking down the hallway,telling Holly J I'd meet her at the Dot for lunch,and I guess I wasn't paying attention,because I banged right into someone.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I laughed before looking up.

Emeralds and a smirk. _Of course_. It just **HAD** to be him. I couldn't breathe. His eyes are just so.. _captivating._

He just stood there,gazing at me with his damn smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, my black biker boots thumping on the tile floor as I walked. I looked over my shoulder,and he was watching me walk away with his hands in his pockets and the same smirk on his face. I tried catching my breath as I opened the girls washroom door.

"Hellooooo?"

" Hey,Bee!"

"Oh. Hey there bestest friend in the world,Adam Torres. What's kickin' homeslice?"

"..Did you have any sugar today? Jeeze. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place to hang out."

"Oooof course I want to! Don't even ask me that question." I giggled,balancing my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I folded my laundry.

"Sweet. I'll see you soon. Love you Bee!"

"Love you too Torres." I smiled as I hung up. I finished my laundry,grabbed my car keys and a vitamin water before heading out the door.

"Going to Adam's,Mommy. Be back later on tonight!" I called to her as I closed the door.

I live with my mom, and my younger brother and sister who are twins. Their names are Ricky and Samantha,and their 4 years old. My mom is a lawyer and does a good job providing for us. My dad left when he found out she was pregnant with the twins and I visit him occasionally. Oh,by the way, my name. Brea Jolie Collins. Brea is pronounced like Bray-ah. It's like,Greek or something. I have no idea, but I love it. I have long,dark brown hair that just brushes my hips and bright blue eyes. I'm about 5 foot 6 and I have my Monroe,ears,nose and tongue peirced. I have a tattoo,and it's the word Breathe,right under my left breast. It's for my older cousin who died of lung cancer. My style is unique. One day, I could be in skinny jeans and a Dead Hand t shirt, the next day in a tank top and skirt. Depends on my mood.

Anyway, I was listening to some good old Bon Jovi on my way to the Torres'. I frigging love Bon Jovi.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Sav's truck there,along with a black Lexus and an old fashioned,vintage hearse.

.. _Hearse_? What the fuck? Oh well.

I got out,locked my car and flounced up the steps before knocking on the door. Drew answered. Last year when I got here, me and Drew used to date. It just didn't work out and we decided we're better off as friends more than anything else. He's **incredibly** attractive.

"Password?" He asked in a deep voice.

"You're a dork,Drew." I laughed,hip-bumping him. "Where's the crew at?"

"Adam's room. Good to see you, Bee." He smiled,ruffling my hair before going out the door himself.

I scowled,fixed my hair and went upstairs to Adam's room. I saw all the guys sitting around his room, playing Call of Duty. **_Boys_**, I thought lovingly.

"Brea! You're here!" Adam said, and we bumped fists.

"Hell yeah I am. You know I don't miss an oportunity to hang out with my boys!" I grinned.

"Yeah,yeah. Oh, Bee there's someone I want you to meet." Adam gave me a smirk.

"Oh? Who?" I was curious.

"Bee,meet _Eli Goldsworthy_. My other best friend." Adam moved out of the way and gestured to Eli. "Eli, meet Brea Collins."

_Oh_. **Fuck**. Seriously? Jesus Christ. Adam Torres, you are _**dead.**_

The emerald eyes, the smirk, the cross necklace.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi."

"Hey." He nodded,with that goddamn stupid smirk.

I sat down between Sav and Adam,nudging Adam hard in the ribs.

"I **hate** you,you know that." I hissed. He grinned.

"No you don't." He replied,leaning back with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh,yes I do."

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate here." Eli snapped,glaring at me.

"Watch it, Dr. Doom." I shot back,returning the glare.

"Why don't you make me?"

"GUYS! Holy shit, knock it off with the sexual tension will you?" Sav yelled,rolling his eyes. I punched him in the leg and folded my arms,pouting.

"Will you be nice,please!" Adam whispered.

"**NO**! He's a jerk, so he's gonna be treated like one. I'm not gonna be buddy-buddy with a guy who drives a hearse, and wears more eyeliner than I do! WHo does he think he is, Ozzy Osbourne!"

"You know, I'm only sitting 5 feet from you." Eli turned to look at me and Adam over his shoulder before smirking.

"Oh,I'm sorry, oh Prince of Darkness. My bad." I scowled. "You can turn around now."

"Bitch." he muttered,returning to the game. I made a move to lunge but Sav caught me just in time.

"Easy,tiger. Don't do anything you'd regret." Eli smirked.

"I wouldn't regret it! Trust me." I yelled. I stood up and breathed deeply. "Who's up for a jam session?"


	3. Sorrow

****

"You jam?" Sav asked,his eyebrows pulled up.

"Yeah, I do. What, you don't believe me?" I smirked.

****

"Not in the _slightest_." Eli piped up,smirking back at me.

"Oh,bite me,you jackass." I barked,giving him the icy-est glare I could muster. Eli got up and we got in eachothers faces. I was about ready to punch his lights out when Adam intersected.

"Hey,hey,hey!" He yelled,sliding in the middle of me and Eli. "Guys,relax."

"UGH!" I screamed. I grabbed Sav by the collar and Adam by the hand, leading them downstairs into the Torres basement. I needed to vent out my anger somehow.

"Christ,girls get mad so easily." Sav teased. I pointed my finger in his face and glared at him. He backed away and sat down on the green beat-up couch. Adam joined him.

I picked up Adam's red electric guitar. I knew it's name was George. I plugged George in just as Eli came sauntering down the stairs. He joined Sav and Adam on the couch.

"I'm gonna sing you guys a song that I wrote. It's one of those "Haha,guys suck" songs." I smirked. Adam and Sav stuck their tongues out at me. Eli,as I'm sure you guessed,smirked even wider.

"Alright,here we go!" I yelled. I started in on the guitar.

****

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your

**game**

I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

After I'd finished, all the guys jaws were pretty much hanging to the floor. Even Eli's,which surprised me. I smirked at all three of them.

"Now,_who_ was it that said I couldn't jam?" I asked sarcastically. Adam and Sav pointed at Eli,who recovered from his shock and just simply stared.

"And who just got their ass lyrically kicked?" I asked,my arms folded as I smirked. Again, the other two just pointed at Eli.

I grinned. "Exactly. Now, howsabout we go to the Dot for some good ol' coffee? My treat."

"I'm game. You guys?" Adam asked the other two.

"I'd love to. Can I bring Holly J?" Sav asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Coming,Eli?" Adam asked Eli, who was still staring at me.

"Um. Yeah." He mumbled. He jolted up the stairs and we heard his hearse start up. I shrugged and followed Sav up the stairs,with Adam trailing behind me.

We were all laughing and having a good time at the Dot,drinking our coffees and snacking on cookies. Sav,Holly J,Adam,Eli and I had been there for a few minutes before Drew,Alli,Clare,Connor,KC and Jenna joined us. We were a large,loud group and it was nice to be able to be out with my friends without worrying about anything else.

My phone was ringing in my pocket all of a sudden, so I dug it out and answered.

"Yo yo yo!"

**"BREA, PLEASE GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW. PLEASE**!" My mom was screaming,begging,crying.

"M-Mmom?Mommy,calm down,whats wrong?**MOM**!" Too late,she had hung up.

Getting up and grabbing my purse, I apologized to my friends.

"It's an emergency at home guys, I really have to go. I'll call you later,Adam." I kissed Adam's cheek and hugged Holly J before bolting out the door and to my car.

My mind was running a mile a minute,I really shouldn't have been driving. But I arrived to the hospital in one peice,even though my brain was in a million peices and 5 different places at once. I ran in and I saw my mom and Sammy,they were both crying. And now, I was too.

"MOMMY! Mom,what happened!" I cried out,hugging tightly to my mother and sister.

"B-Brea, Ricky's been in a-an accident." She hiccupped. Sammy wiped the tears out of her eyes and sniffled.

"..What! What happened! Where is he! MOM!" I was hysterical, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to breathe or think.

"Me and Ricky were riding our bikes in the driveway," Sammy whispered. "And some big man in a big truck came in the driveway and ran into Ricky. And there was blood everywhere and Ricky's bike is broke."

My eyes widened. Then they teared up and I started crying all over again. I fell to my knees and hugged my baby sister. I was desperate for my breath but I couldn't do it.

"Collins?" We heard our name.

"Yes! Yes, is my baby okay?" My mom screeched. "Please, I need to see him." The doctor's eyes fell to the floor.

"Well, Ms Collins..he's in a coma." My mom fell to the floor and cried and screamed. Sammy comforted her.

And I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could out of there. I had to get away.

I ran down the dark road, where the streetlights hadn't come on yet. I was running and I didn't know where. My car was back at the hospital.

My lungs and my heart ached. My heart ached for Ricky and my mom and my sister. It ached for myself. Finally, I ended up collapsing on the sidewalk and just crying,not knowing what else to do at the time. I checked my phone and saw I had missed texts and calls from Adam,Sav,Holly J,Drew and Connor.

As I was about to call Adam,headlights shone in my face and a car door opened up. I was creeped out and scared.

"Get in the car." A voice said.

"N-no." I whispered,standing. Now there was a rapist after me!

"**PLEASE**. Just .." The voice seethed through his teeth.

"NO!" I screamed,backing away.

"Brea. _Please_,get in the car." The voice sounded nicer now,and I saw the door open.


	4. Rescue

"Who are you?" My voice was shaking. I had no clue who this person was.

"Brea,relax. It's just us." Sav and Adam climbed out of Drew's car.

"Oh my **God**,Adam!" I screamed. "You scared me half to death you jackass!"

I was breathing heavily, still crying,and now shaking out of anger. Sav grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Bee,_calm down_. What happened? Where's your car?" He asked,pulling me into a hug.

"There was an accident.." I mumbled into Sav's chest. He lead me to the car. Adam was in the driver's seat,me in the passanger seat,and Sav in the back.

"What?" Adam asked, turning to face me. He took my hand in his and held it tightly.

"Ricky. Him and Sammy were in the driveway on their bikes,when someone in a huge truck came and ran Ricky over..he's in a coma." I sniffled,before the waterworks started all over again.

Adam just pulled me into a big bear hug and rubbed my back,as Sav smoothed my hair.

"**Christ**,Brea. I'm so,so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Adam whispered. I shook my head,but then I thought about it.

"I'm not going to be in school for a while.. can you just please get my homework for me everyday that I'm gone?" I asked, wiping my tears away. Adam nodded and gave me a sad smile. "And tell Simpson the circumstances.I'll be there in the morning to get my stuff out of my locker."

"Anything,Bee." Adam nodded. I smiled and hugged him and Sav.

"You guys are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered,starting to cry. "Can you take me back to the hospital?"

"Mind if we come in with you?" Sav asked quietly,laying a hand on my shoulder as I buckled my seatbelt and Adam started the car.

I nodded. "I need you guys."

He was pale. Scratched up. He looked peacefull,though.

I sat by his hospital bed,holding his hand. Adam was sitting on the window ledge and Sav had gone to the cafeteria to get us some drinks. My mom and sister had gone home for night,knowing I'd be there with the guys for the night. I hadn't eaten,and didn't plan on it. I wasn't going to leave Ricky.

Besides, I don't really _need_ to eat. I have to lose a few pounds,if anything.

"You know,Bee,Eli was worried about you earlier." Adam said quietly,not looking at me.

"Yeah? Woo hoo." I said sarcastically. "What do I care?"

"Bee. **Seriously**. He was considering coming with us to find you."

"Yeah?Why didn't he? Although, I'm glad he stayed where he was. I _don't_ need his shit right now." I grumbled.

"We told him that staying at the Dot would be a better idea if he ever wanted children in the future." Sav grinned as he came in the room and handed me a vitamin water. I smiled at him.

"Thanks,Sav."

"You know it,Bee." He laughed softly. He joined Adam on the window. "But, do you think you'll ever be friends or at_ least_ civil with Eli?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on if he gets his headout of his hole or not."

"Come **on**,Brea. He's got it hard at home, and at school. Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" Adam sighed. I turned my head to glare at him. "**Woah**,okay. Sorry I asked."

I grinned at him and turned back to my brother. He's only four years old, that stupid idiot up in the sky better not take him on me. Him,Sammy and my Mom are all I have. Well,besides Adam,Sav,Holly J,Drew,etc.

"Hey,Bee. We're gonna go,we'll be back first thing in the morning,okay?" Sav whispered. I stood up,letting go of Ricky's hand.

"Okay. Please,call me before you get here. I wanna make sure I'm up." I smiled as I hugged Sav tightly. Adam grabbed me up into a hug as soon as I let go of Sav.

"Get some sleep,Brea. It's nearly 2 in the morning." He said,kissing my forhead gently.

"I will. And guys?" They turned to look at me. "Thank you both,so much."

"Sav and Adam, TO THE RESCUEEEE!" Adam whisper-yelled,as to not disturb Ricky. I giggled and hugged them both once again,before they disapeared and I was alone with my thoughts again.

"Brea,wake up." Someone whispered. I moved my head and instantly regretted it. My neck cracked painfully and I cringed before lifting myself off Ricky's bed,where I'd fallen asleep next to him.

"Mom,hey." I mumbled,hugging her tightly. "Did you call Daddy?"

She nodded. "He's coming in next week from Newfoundland."

"Next week?" I whispered,my eyes tearing up. "What if.. what if it's _too late_ then?"

Mom started to cry,too. "I don't know,baby. We'll get through it,**all** of us."


	5. Great

Going to school the next day was hard. I didn't want to leave Ricky,not even an hour.

But I had to, I guess.

I stood at my locker,getting out my textbooks and stuffing them in my bag,along with my pencil case and a few binders.

"Where are **you** going?" A voice asked from behind my locker door. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone,Eli." I huffed,closing the zipper on my bag. I closed my locker,and proceeded to walk away from it when Eli swerved around and stood in front of me,blocking my path. "Eli,**move**. I don't have time for you right now."

"Brea, I only asked a question. Christ, don't get your panties in a bunch." He glared at me,his arms crossed.

"Yeah,and I chose to not answer your damn question. Go away." I glared right back at him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "You _know_ you want me around,Collins."

"In your dreams,Goldsworthy." I snapped at him.

"What's got you acting like such a **bitch** today?" He practically yelled. "For God's sake,you're acting like your on your goddamn rags!"

My eyes welled up with tears and my chin started trembling. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, Elijah, but my baby brother got struck by a vehicle and he's in a coma. There,now you know. Now please, leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at him. I pushed past him violently and flew out the glass doors of Degrassi,not bothering to look back to see the stunned and surprised expression on Eli's face.

- 2 weeks Later -

I got home from the hospital,dropping my bookbag and my purse on the floor of my bedroom. I couldn't handle this anymore.

I went to my basement and saw my old ballet pointe shoes and the stereo. I stripped off my sweater and put on the old shoes. They still fit perfectly.

I used to dance alot. Everyday. I was in lessons for ballet,hiphop,salsa and tap. It was my biggest passion,but when the twins were born there wasn't enough time to take me to my lessons,so I gave it up. Dancing was my way of escaping the world, and getting wrapped up in my own little universe,with my pointe shoes and my music.

I popped in a mixed CD of songs I'd recorded, and switched it to Back To December. I wrote this a few years ago when my first boyfriend broke up with me, on New Year's Day.

I started to dance. I danced for hours and hours. I danced my heart out,till I was out of breath and out of tears. I sat in the middle of my basement, just breathing.

"Brea? Brea-Jolie,are you home?" Someone's voice sang out. I wiped my tears and turned off the music before running upstairs. Adam was sitting on my kitchen counter,while my mom prepared dinner and Holly J,Fiona,Sav and Drew helped her. I saw Jenna and KC sitting at the table,grinning. Since when was my house the party house? Christ.

"Hey,everyone." I said, confused. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything,but why are you guys here?"

"Celebration,baby." Mom said,smiling.

"Why?" I demanded. "We have nothing to celebrate here,mother."

"Oh,yes we do. Jenna has found out she's **pregnant**!" Holly J squealed. My eyes widened. I stomped over to KC and grabbed his collar,hauling him up.

"WHAT!." I seethed through clenched teeth. Jenna is my 1st cousin, so you can't blame me for being mad.

"I'm pregnant!" Jenna squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"**NO! NO ONE SHOULD BE EXCITED**!" I screamed. Then, I realized I over-reacted. I let go of KC's collar and breathed deeply,calming myself down.

"I'm happy for you, Jenna. You,on the other hand," I glared at KC, "We need to have a chat about condoms." Everyone laughed and I was in greater spirits.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you earlier, Bee. On Friday, all of us are going to my cottage for the week. SImpson gave us an early break.." Fiona said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I grinned. I knew what that meant. Hardcore partying. And I was a biiiiig fan of hardcore partying.

"Awesome! I'm totally in. Mommy,can I please go?" I begged. She smiled at me.

"Of course you can. And since today is wednesday,once we all have a nice dinner of Chinese food and everyone goes home, you need to start packing." She laughed. "Sammy is at Nana's for the night,so I'll break out the good plates."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. But I knew in my heart,Ricky belonged here with us.

We all ate and Mom broke out the wine, so everyone ended up staying the night. When I woke up the next morning, Adam was cooking breakfast and everyone else was lounging around.

"Hey,hey,heyyyyy party people!" I cried, dancing around. I was hyper this morning. Maybe I was still a little tipsy from the wine.

"Hey, have alot of packing to do today!" Adam chirped. He seemed happy too,today. What was in everyone's juice this morning? Holy Christ.

"Morning!" I replied,pecking his cheek then giving everyone else hugs. The only people who didn't stay were Jenna and KC,because KC had a curfew and Jenna can't drink. And before you wonder, I have no problem kissing Adam on the cheek. He's my best friend,vagina or not.

We all sat down and had pancakes,bacon,eggs,toast and orange juice before everyone got up and left. Well,besides Holly J and Fiona. We went upstairs to my room and straight for my closet,throwing clothes and shoes around the room for me to take with me. I ended up packing about five thousand tank tops (I'm me.),skinny jeans,shorts,thermals,bikinis,dresses,my dance shoes,sneakers,flats,heels,sweats,8 pairs of pajamas,a whole duffel bag of socks and underwear,hoodies,electronics, pillows,my stuffed elephant,a picture of Ricky,and my makeup traincase. Just for a week. Fuck yeah, I pack light. We also took a trip to the grocery store to stock up on junk food and healthy stuff,and made a quick trip into the booze store,with awesome fake ID's, to stock up there too. But it's not like there won't be any alcohol in the Coyne cottage. _Seriously._

Anyway, Holly J and Fiona slept over that night. We were leaving bright and early,around 8, to take t he 6 hour drive into Snow Lake. Currently, we were packing up a rental bus. We all argued the night befoe about who was driving,who was going with who,etc. So we rented a huge bus,so we could all go together. After packing up the bus, everyone got on,found their seat and waited. Adam had said he was going to sit with me. He came running down the aisle with a crazed look on his face.

I was sitting in my seat,my earphones plugged into my ears and my songbook in my lap. He yanked out my headphones.

"You're gonna be **pissed**." He whispered. ". spree." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that." I stated instead of asked.

"Last minute adventurer." mumbled Adam before plopping next to me. Lo and behold, Elijah goddamn motherfucking Goldsworthy came onto the bus, carrying a duffel bag,black of course. He was wearing a black and white striped vneck with a grey vest over top,black skinnies and vans. Naturally,he can't give up black for one week in the woods. Christ.

He plunked down on the seat across from Adam and I.

**Greeeeeeeeeeeeeat.**


	6. Hardcore

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Fiona yelled as we all waited to get off the bus. Fiona made us sit in our seats,because she had to tell us rules,blahblahblah.

"First rule: Party **reaaaal** freakin' hard!" She cried and everyone cheered.

"Second rule: There IS a housemade, however she is only coming 2 times this week,so try to keep the rooms and the house itself tidy."

"Rule Three: I will be giving out room assignments." She smirked. Whenever Fiona smirked,you knew you were gonna get in trouble.

"Rule Four: LETS GET THE FUCK OFF THIS BUS!" Everyone cheered and whooped and hollered again and we all piled off, to come in view of this gorgeous, 3 story mansion. It was all wood paneled and had black shutters,just like a real cottage; only ten billion times the size.

"GIRLS GET FIRST ROOM DIBS!" I shouted, forgetting my stuff in the buss and running to the house,inside,up the 2 flights of spiral stairs and into a hallway that had quite a few rooms. I ran to the end of the hall,swung open the door and almost collapsed out of shock. "**THIS ONES MIIIIIIINE!" **I screamed,like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

The room was_ beautiful_. It was painted a deep red, with a black stripe going through the middle of the walls, all the way around. The bedframe,dressers,tv stand and closet doors were all black,and the bed had white and black polkdadotted sheets,pillows and whatnot all over it. There was a huge bay window, a prive bathroom with 2 sinks and a huge shower.

Everything was _perfect_! And I had claims! MINE!

"Bee! Come downstairs! You need a room buddy!" Fiona called. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I'm not 6. I huffed and went down the stairs anyway. Fiona had Adam's beanie, and little peices of paper crumpled up inside.

"What ever name you draw out of the hat, is your roomie for the next week. Choose wisely." Fiona grinned. The hat was passed around. Holly J and Fiona, Sav and Adam, KC and Drew,Alli and Jenna,Clare and Connor..

What is air? Cause I certainly can't fucking breathe right now.

"Hey _roomie_." Eli smirked. Oh for the love of Jesus. The fucking Apocolypse just graced its presence.

"Ugh." I grumbled. I went out to the bus and dragged allllllll my stuff inside and up the stairs, grumbling the whole way. I was **_not_** a fan of this arrangement. Not a fan at all.

Eli followed me up the stairs,and he dumped his duffle bag on the floor of my,ahem,I mean, OUR bedroom.

"Go fly to fuck,Elijah." I screamed at him,flopping down on the bed. "Go away. You may be my roomie,but you're sleeping in the fucking bathtub."

"Yeah..no." He smirked,running his hand over the tall wooden bedpost as he gazed at me.

Seriously,why can't I fucking breathe around this guy? It's not like he's the Pope.

I hopped up and walked so close to him, he was pushed up agains the wall.

"Listen here,Hearseboy. You're bunking with **me**, we're doing things **my** way. You are _not_ to sleep in my bed, you are _not_ to touch the clothing or anything I own. You have your own sink in our bathroom,and you'll have a section in the shower. We are **_not_** on speaking terms. You got that?"

"Don't mean to be rude, but you _just_ spoke to me." He smirked, folding his arms.

"You are **SO** infuriating, Elijah Goldsworthy!" I snapped at him, walking away to the bed where my suitcases lay. I started unpacking,humming my own little tune and completely blocking Eli out.

Once I had all my stuff put away and I had changed,I headed downstairs. Tonight,it was officially on. Lucky for us teenagers, just about a 20 minute walk from Fiona's cottage is a downtown area. We're all gonna drink here then go to the clubs, because Fi is providing fake ID's of course. I was wearing a dark purple,body hugging dress that fell about 4 inches above my knees,and black heels. My long hair was done in perfect curls and shaken out just a bit. Eyeliner,mascara,lipgloss and a little Ms Dior Cherie and I was ready.

I met the girls down in the kitchen where we started lining up the shot glasses. Bottles of vodka,rum and various other alcohols were spread across the counters and tables. The guys only drank beer, which is gross in my opinion, so they were having their drinks out on the back patio.

"So,how's everyone liking their roomies?" Fi asked, winking at me.

"I hate mine." I mumbled,downing another shot of tequila. "He's a stupid,ignorant,immature,strange, infuriating boy and I hate him."

Fi handed me another shot and I downed it. I hadn't eaten today at all,so all this alcohol is definitly gonna make me get drunk,and fast.

"You'll learn to like him. I did." Clare laughed,shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, **I** used to like him. Actually,last year we dated. Broke up because of Fitz and yeah. Not good."

I rolled my eyes. "He's stupid,Clare. And anyway, you have Connor now." I grinnned,nudging her. She giggled and flushed a light pink.

"Yeah..he's great." She sighed dreamily. She downed the rest of her drink in a flash,pulled up her skirt a little and fluffed her hair. "Let's go!"

"Meow,Saint Clare! Sex kitten in the making!" I laughed,hugging her but stumbling a little,as we were both tipsy now. We all went outside to get the guysl,then we started our journey downtown.

At the club, the lights were spinning everywhere and the music was thumping so loud, I couldn't even hear myself think. This was my kinda party. I immediatly went over to the bar and ordered a bunch of Smirnoff coolers for me and the girls. I brought them to the table that everyone was at,but there wasn't a seat left. So,I sat on Adam's lap,who was sitting right next to Eli. After we'd all downed our drinks, we dragged everyone to the dancefloor. Some random Pitbull song was playing and I was trying to get Adam to ask Fi to dance.

"I don't know how to dance like..like that." He whispered,pointing at Drew and Alli,who were grinding so close,you couldn't fit air between their bodies. I rolled my eyes.

"Adam,come on. You can dance, I know it." I smiled. He shook his head and was going to walk away when I grabbed his hand and showed him how to grind. I had my back to him,grinding my hips into his,showing him where to put his hands.

"Brea, this is weird. Not you dancing with me,but me being..yknow..not a guy. It's weird for me to grind with another girl.." Adam whispered. I saw tears in his eyes. Now, I felt bad. I took his hand and lead him over to our table again,where Eli was sitting alone. I ignored him.

"Listen. There's nothing stopping you here,babe,only you. You know who you are and that's alll that matters,Adam. Fiona has admitted to me before that she's bisexual,so why wouldn't you two work out?" I told him,squeezing his hands. He looked down and frowned.

"I don't know,Brea."

"Just try." I gave him a smile and a hug and we went back on the dance floor.

5 tequila shots,3 coolers,and 6 body shots later, I was completely gone. Wasted. Polluted. I was in a grind-line with Hilly J,Alli,Fi and Jenna,dancing to Roll by Flo Rida and Sean Kingston.( you guys seen that video of Munro and his twin dancing to that song? HILARIOUS!) -Jenna sure can move for someone who has a little person inside them. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the line and into their arms. Whoever it was,they smelled like vodka,beer and peppermint. Strange mix,but I liked it.

Anyway, Mystery Person holds me very tightly against his body and we're grinding hardcore. His lips are trailing a burning path up my neck as our hips moved in sync. I turned so my back was against his chest as we danced,my ass grinding straight into his earned me a strangle moan from this stranger. I noticed Alli's eyes were bugged out of her head and Adam had his eyebrows raised. Drew was laughing and shaking his head.

I,being drunk, didn't know what the big joke was.. I was only dancing with some random guy,right?

Until, I turn around and find that I've been dancing with Eli.

Damn.

I raised an eyebrow at him,half a smirk on my face.

"You can't stay away from me, Collins." He whispered in my ear,before nipping at my earlobe then walking away. I blinked. Then, I laughed.

I laughed alot. I tend to do that when I'm drunk.

I stumbled over to Holly J and Sav. "Did you see meeeeeee,Hollaay J? I was d-dancing with *giggle* Eli! HAAAAAAHAHA I was dancing with ELI!" I screeched,leaning on Sav for support.

"Wow,time to get someone home I think." Clare laughed.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! You can't make me!" I cried,flailing my arms. All of a sudden,I was in the air and on someone's shoulder. "Woooooooah!"

KC had me up on his shoulder,holding my legs to make sure I wouldn't fall. All the way of the walk home, I was singing random songs from Grease.

"WE GO TOGETHER LIKE RAMALAMALAMA DIGGATY DING DA DONG" I yelled as we entered the cottage and KC put me down on the couch. I hardly sat down before I felt sick.

"Oh,fuck," I moaned as I ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later,someone's holding my hair back and someone's rubbing my arm.

"Brea,are you alright?" It was Holly J and Connor. Both looked concerned.

"I-I'm fine..I guess." I mumbled as I took the facecloth from Connor and wiped my mouth. "I'm really sorry about this guys. I guess I shouldn't drink so much."

Holly J smiled softly. "Let's get Adam to take you up to bed. It's almost 4 in the morning." Connor and Holly J helped me up and out into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Bee! Jesus,are you alright?" Adam asked,hugging me. I lost my balance and fell into him.

"I'm fine,just.. I wanna go to bed," I slurred,clinging to Adam. He brought me upstairs and laid me in the bed. He kissed my forhead and smiled at me before leaving the room,the door closing behind him.


	7. Slut

When I woke up the next morning,my head was pounding and I was still in my dress. Why was I sore.._down there_? I sat up and rubbed my eyes,then looked next to me.

And I screamed. Very,very loudly. So loudly,in fact,that every other person in the house came running into my room.

"..**BED**!" I screamed, shoving Eli,who had now woken and was looking around,very confused.

"Woaah," KC laughed. ''Get it,Goldsworthy!"

I jumped out of bed,running my hands through my messy hair,pacing. WHat happened last night? Why do I not remember anything!

"Okay,everyone out. Except **you**." I seethed,glaring at Eli. Everyone else shrugged and left,the door closing behind Jenna.

"What's going on?" Eli mumbled. He stood and I could see he was shirtless. Fuck.

"I wish I knew!" I yelled at him,throwing a pillow. Now, I was pissed.

"Calm _down_,Collins! Jesus!" Eli yelled back.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Not when I wake up,hungover,and lying next to **you**,and you are shirtless!" I screamed,tossing his shirt at him.

"I don;t know what happened either! It's all a blur."

My left eye started twitching. _Fuck_.

"Eli. What happened?" I whispered,sitting on the bed and hugging my knees.

He just smirked and shrugged,before putting his hands in his pockets and walking out. I let out a breath before falling back on my bed.

"Okay,Brea. It's alright. **Nothing** happened. Not that you remember,anyway. You had fun last night. It's okay." I whispered to myself. I got up, got a shower, and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black shrug sweater,with pink Uggs on my feet. I put on my reading glasses and decided to grace my presence downstairs.

I was making myself a peice of toast when Alli came in.

"Girl, what happened last night?" She whispered,putting her hand in my arm. I turned to her and hugged her.

"I wish I knew." I replied. "I seriously have no idea."

"Well.. I saw some action at the club." She said,looking down at her shoes. "And I don't know if I should tell you the rest or not."

My eyes widened and my heart stared racing. "Wh-what? Alli Bhandari, you tell me **right** now."

"Brea.. you and Eli. You were dancing with him alot last night..and he kissed you." She whispered. "And.. when we came home and Drew brought you to your room..Eli wasn't far behind. We heard you guys about half an hour later..you were screaming his name..Brea.. I think you and Eli had sex." What?

What is breathing?

"_**Seriously**_? Why do I not remember!" I yelled.

"You should watch this.." She pulled KC's phone out of her pocket and showed me the video he had taken. Then, I remembered.

_Eli and I were dancing,very very close. His hands on my hips,mine on his neck and in his hair. There was so much friction below the belt,neither of us could handle it anymore. Vodka was consumed,hips were moving,people were drunkenly singing along to whatever song was on._

_"You're an amazing dancer,Collins." Eli smirked into my neck,biting it gently. I bit my lip._

_"Lessons." I whispered into his hear. He lifted his head,a heavy smirk playing on his lips. He started to lean down,the smirk getting bigger as he did. I mirrored his smirk,tying my hands in his hair and bringing him closer. His lips finally settled on mine,slowly moving against them. It felt like there was billions of electric sparks running through every inch of my body,and we still danced as we kissed.I smirked against his lips and kissed him back, teasing him. One of his hands trailed up my side and to the back of my neck. He slithered his tongue across my lips,and I grinned before meeting his tongue with my own. I felt his tongue run over my barbell and he groaned,kissing me even harder. I heard all of our friends wolf-whistling and making cat calls when I finally pulled away,barely breathing. I smirked at him,raised an eyebrow and walked away, grabbing Alli,Fiona,Clare,Holly J and Jenna before going back out to the dance floor._

_A few hours later, I was in my bed. Drew had kissed me on my forhead and closed the door after he left. A few minutes after he left, Eli walked in and smirked at me. He lay down next to me and we just stared at each other before he jumped on top of me and we stared kissing and ripping at eachothers clothes._

_Next thing I know, my dress is up around my waist,my underwear are gone and Eli is completely stripped. I screamed his name so loudly, he had to put his hand over my mouth to quiet me as he pumped in and out quickly. Soon after, we fell asleep._

"Jesus Christ almighty **FUCK**!" I screamed,stomping my feet. I was near close to tears. How could I be such a slut?

Alli hugged me tightly. "It's alright,Bee. He probably doesn't even remember!"

"Oh God," I groaned,running my hands over my face. "I'm so disgusted with myself, Alli. I'm such a _whore_. Ugh."

"Yuo are NOT a whore! And don't be disgusted. He's cute." She laughed. I glared at her. "Ahem. Cute? I said cute? No,I mean weird. Yeah,weird."

I laughed and hugged her. "You're the best,Alli Walli."

"You too Brea Boo!" She replied. We giggled and hugged eachother tighter.

"Woo! Let me get in on this!" Drew yelled as he came in. He wrapped an arm around both of our shoulders and sighed.

"Good night last night,bub?" He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up,Drew."

"So,yeah,apparently we banged." I finished the story. Clare,Jenna,Fi, Holly J and Alli were hanging out in Jenna and Alli's room,doing our nails and whatnot. THeir eyes,all except Alli's,widened and their jaws dropped.

"But.. you _hate_ him!" Clare laughed,covering her mouth with her hand.

"I know! I do!" I cried. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Hormones." Fiona grinned. "I got a good kick in the ass from them too last night." She giggled.

"You what!" I squealed,jumping on her. "Did you and Adam-"

"No! Not _that_,per say. But.. we did make out last night. Alot."

"No way!" Jenna whispered. "Fi! Do you like him?"

"Do I?" She replied,a dreamy expression on her face. "I totally do."

We all screamed and hugged Fiona. Then there was a knock at the door,and All the guys were leaning in the door.

"Everything alright in here?" Connor laughed. "We heard screaming,you guys must be high from the nail polish fumes in here."

I kept giggling. "We'ere fine. Just having girl talk. Go away."

"Nah,we'll come in and join you." Adam smirked, running over and sitting next to Fiona. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaww,you guyssssssss!" I whined happily. They smiled at me.

"_Thank-you_." Adam mouthed to me. I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"_Anytime_." I mouthed back. He grinned and blew me a kiss before making eyes at Eli,then glancing back to me.

I turned to Clare. "C,can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Sure," she nodded,handing me her phone. I opened her contacts and pulled up Eli's name.

**It's Brea. Meet me outside on the deck in 5 minutes. Don't tell anyone.**

I sent it to him. Luckily,everyone was talking and laughing,so they never noticed him pull out his phone and look at it. He glanced up at me and gave me a short nod. I gave Clare back her phone and whispered, "I'm meeting Eli outside to talk to 't tell anyone where I'm going."

She smirked at me. "Of course."

I got up and excused myself before walking out of the girls' room and downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I went outside and sat on the swinging loveseat on the back deck,curling my knees to my chest and drinking my water. I don't know what I was doing,asking Eli to meet me out here. What was I going to tell him? What was I going to say? I don't ev en like being in the same 10 foot radius as the guy,let alone sit right next to him and have an ice old chat about how we drunkenly had _sex_ last night. Suddenly I heard the screen door open and I got nervous. I couldn't breathe again.

"Hey." Eli said shortly,his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of me. I kept swinging as I looked at him.

"Hi." I replied. THis was frustrating me already.

"You needed to talk to me?" He asked,looking me directly in the eyes.

"You better sit down." I mumbled,moving over to make room for him. He hesitantly sat next to me and swung his arm up on the back of the swing.

"Alright. Shoot." He said,nodding once at me. I let out a shaky breath.

"Eli.. _fuck_. I don't know how to even tell you." I grumbled,my fingers running over the pattern on the swing cushion.

"Collins,just spit it out,alright?" He snapped. "I don't have all day."

"Fuck you, Eli." I yelled at him. "Stop being such a fucking asshole and just listen!"

"Why would I listen to you,ever?" He yelled back as we both stood up. "I have nothing to do with you! We are nothing!"

"**WE FUCKING HAD SEX LAST NIGHT ELIJAH!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I breathed heavily.

"We.._what_!" He whispered,sitting back down. "When? How? Did you rape me!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Yeah,Eli. I_ totally_ fucking raped you. For fuck's sakes, stop making everything about you! As I recall, _you're_ the one who fucking jumped my bones last night!"

"Yeah,right,Collins." He scoffed at me. "Everyone know's you're pretty much in **love** with me. But I have news for you,Brea. We are nothing. It isn't gonna happen. Not now,not ever."

I stared at him."_Wow_, Eli." I laughed bitterly and went inside, slamming the screen door so hard that it broke off at one of the hinges. I ran upstairs and flung myself on my bed,bursting into tears.

What the _hell_ is wrong with me?


	8. Trying

I stayed in my room the entire day and night. Eli came and went a few times, and I ignored him completely. He looked at me a few times, and I gave him the finger before he rolled his eyes and left again. I

The next morning when I finally ventured out of my room, Drew and Connor were alone in the kitchen, eating popcorn.

"Hey guys," I said,ruffling their hair and stealing a peice of popcorn.

"Morning,bub." Drew smiled at me.

"Morning!" Connor sang and I laughed.

"What are we doing today?" I asked them,tugging at my pajama shorts.

"Walking around town,I think. Just a chill day." Drew said.

"Awesome. I want a tattoo." I stated. They both raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tattoo?" Connor asked.

"Yessiree, a tattoo." I chirped before skipping back upstairs to draw up my design. I ended up with a heart, that had a music note and vines intertwined around it. I showed it to everyone and they all loved it.

"That's so cool!" Jenna said. "We should get matching ones!"

I grinned and hugged her. "Sounds good,cousin."

We all walked into town and started exploring. I made sure I was at least 50 feet away from Eli at all times. He was walking with Adam and Fiona,so at least he was distracted.

"Jenna! Let's go get our tattoos!" I cried,grabbing her by the hand. We skipped to the tattoo shop and went inside. I showed the guy, Freddy, my design and he quickly drew it up. Jenna and I sat in the tattoo chairs. We decided that we would get them on our legs. Freddy and his assistant,Zack, transfered the design to our legs and started in. We grabbed eachothers hands and smiled.

"I'm happy we're doing this,Brea." Jenna whispered,squeezing my hand.

"Me too, listen,I'm sorry for freaking out about the baby. I just.. I don't know. KC doesn't seem like the _fatherly_ type."

Jenna sighed. "I know. I'm terrified that he'll leave me before the baby is born."

I smiled sadly at her and just held her hand. About two hours later, we were both done,bandaged up,and paid for. We left just in time to meet everyone for lunch at a nearby diner.

We sat at a huge round table. Me,Adam,Fiona,Jenna,KC,Alli,Drew,Eli,Connor,Clare,Holly J,and Sav. It just so happened that Eli was right across from me. Lovely. Everyone ordered their food, while I just ordered a water.

"Aren't you hungry?" Adam asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Not really." I replied as I sipped my water.

Truth was,I was starving. I hate eating in front of people. I feel like they'd judge me if I ate too fast or had too much to eat. I'll ususally eat something when I'm alone,and then go get rid of it by throwing it up. I'd been doing it for close to 4 years now,so it wasn't unusual for me. I'd just never tell anyone; not even Adam. Not even my mother knows. My dirty little secret.

"Are you sure? I could get you something." Adam said, putting his hand on my arm.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Adam,but I'm really not hungry. Promise."

He nodded and continued eating. My stomach rumbled painfully for food,but I wouldn't dare eat. Not here,not now.

I noticed as I glanced up from my water,that Eli was looking at me,his eyebrows furrowed. I just shook my head and looked down again. Sex. We actually had sex. I seriously couldn't wrap my head around it,at all. I mean, I lost my virginity 2 years ago to my ex,so it's not like I was a virgin. I don't know if Eli and Clare had done it. If I had taken Eli's virginity, I don't know what I would do with myself. I really wish I could at least talk to him about it and be civil with him. But he doesn't want that and I guess that's the way it has to be. We're nothing,like he said. I have to be okay with that.

I feel a song coming on.

Back at the house, I was talking to Fiona about switching my room partners.

"How about I stay in here with you, and Eli and Adam room together?" She asked.

"That sounds good." I grinned. "Now I'll actually have someone to talk to in the middle of night when I can't sleep."

She giggled and hugged me. "Yes,yes you will. Now,let me hear some of that song you wrote."

I took my guitar out from under my bed and sat it in my lap. I started strumming the chords and sang the first verse and chorus.

_You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use _  
_against me,_  
_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing,_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm _  
_wounded,_  
_You, picking on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow, But you don't _  
_know what you don't know._

_Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so that you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I put my guitar down and looked at Fiona.

"Well?" I asked excitedly. I was super pumped about this song.

"It was amazing,Bee!" She cried. "You have to write more!"

"Oh,I plan on it."

"It's about Eli, isn't it?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. It is. I just don't know what his _problem_ is. When I was going to tell him that we hooked up, I was trying to be civil. But he made me so mad, I just flipped out."

"Eli is.. complicated,Bee. Really,truely complicated." She sighed.

"Yeah,no kidding Fi." I rolled my eyes.

"No,seriously. Eli is one of the most complex people you could ever meet. He's had a rough year,with Fitz always picking on him, and having to deal with bullies beating on Adam too."

I looked down at my hands. "I just want to be civil with him. Not friends,but just civil."

"I can get Adam to talk to him,if you want." Fiona said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Eli doesn't really like listening to people.''

"He'll listen to Adam,trust me."

I nodded and hugged her. "Thanks Fi. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably be better off." She grinned as she stood up. "Come on,let's go watch movies with everyone."

I grabbed Fiona's hand and we headed downstairs to the huge living room,where everyone was lounging around,deciding what movie to watch.

"I say we watch a scary movie!" Adam suggested,and everyone agreed. So we decided on the most recent Friday the 13th movie and The Excorcist. Drew and Alli snuggled up,as did Connor and Clare,KC and Jenna,Holly J and Sav,and Fiona and Adam. I sat between Adam and Clare,my arms folded and glaring at the screen. Eli was on the floor,doing just about the same. I wasn't jealous of the couples, I just wish I had someone to hold onto when the movie got scary. It's not fair.

Suddenly I felt somebody tap my foot and I looked around. Holly J and Sav were talking quietly, Alli and Drew were making out,Clare and Connor were just gazing at each other,KC and Jenna had fallen asleep,and Adam and Fiona were actually watching the movie. I looked down and Eli was looking up at me. He patted the spot next to him on the floor and I hesitated. I didn't understand why he was being so nice. He just smiled up at me.

"I don't bite." He whispered.

"Sure you don't." Adam piped up.

"Adam!" Me and Fiona yelled. I glared at him before moving to the floor,sitting about a foot away from Eli. He turned and looked at me,a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and turned my attention to the movie. The music suddenly turned scary and all of a sudden, Freddy was sticking a knife through someones head.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, jumping and grabbing whatever was closest to me. Eli's hand. He tugged on my hand and I scooted over to him. He put an arm around me and leant me against him,back-to-chest. I turned my head to look at him and he just smirked. My phone buzzed in my lap.

What is this I see,Miss Brea? Do I see you and Mr Elijah snuggling?

I smirked at the text and wrote back.

_Shut up,Sav. I hate you. :P_

Suuuuure you do,Bee. Sure you do.

_Bite me!_

No thanks. That's Eli's job.

_UGH! Sav. Go away_.

Nah. You'd miss me too much. ;)

I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the floor next to me. Eli tapped my knee with his fingers and smiled at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I whispered,poking his chest.

"You." He replied,his eyes twinkling in the light from the screen. "You're kinda cute."

"Kinda?" I scoffed. "Thanks _ever_ so much."

He grinned at me. Maybe things are going to be okay.


	9. Dare

Over the next few days, things between Eli and myself have gotten better. We can actually talk now without screaming at eachother, and we hug sometimes. I'm still rooming with Fiona, so me and her always stay up late,chatting about guys and school.

"So,you like Eli?" She asked, blowing on her nails,which I'd just painted a bright blue.

I rolled my eyes. "No,Fiona. We're friends; that's all I really want."

"Of course it is,babe." She chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked closely at my peircing.

"I like the barbell today,Bee." She laughed. I remembered that today, I had a Spongebob ball on my barbell and I grinned.

"Why thank you."

Holly J and Alli burst through our door, sporting bikinis. Holly J's was modest enough,and just a plain,solid red. Alli's,of course, was a bright vivid pink and showed almost too much skin.

"Hottubbing,girls!" Alli called. I let her pick out a bikini for me. "This one, Brea, is totally hot."

I looked at the one she was holding. Red,sparkly bikini bottoms and a black and white striped top.

"Alright,alright,toss it over." I laughed. I went into the bathroom and pulled it on. When I came out, Fiona had on a black two peice,that had a bright yellow handprint on the left boob. I laughed at her. "You're something else,Fi."

We went downstairs and out onto the patio,where everyone else was sitting in the hottub. Clare was in her ever-so-modest one peice and the guys were all in drunks. Adam had a black wifebeater on aswell. No one had a problem with it. THe rest of us girls got in and sat next to our boyfriends..or friend,in my case. I was wedged between Eli and Sav.

"So. What are the plans for tonight?" I asked,looking around.

"Well,tonight is technically our last night that we can get drunk. So I propose drinking games tonight." Drew said,and everyone seemed to agree.

"Alright,like what?" Sav asked.

"Um.. Beer pong, or vodka pong,whatever. Fuck-ups? Never Have I Ever,the drinking AND stripping edition." Drew grinned at Alli.

"Naturally," I said sarcastically,grinning at him. "You can't even wait til you get to the bedroom? You gotta drag all of us into it?"

"You know it, Collins." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at smiled at him.

"Cute,Drew."

"I know."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt," I laughed,downing another shot. I was clinging to Sav,laughing my ass off.

"Bee,you've had enough I think." Sav laughed,trying to hold me and himself up.

"Shut up,Bhandari,I have not!"

Sav giggled at me. "We're awesome drunks. But no boing-boing with Eli this time,got it?"

I smacked his chest. "Asshole! I'm not gonna have sex with Eli again!"

"Okay,okay,calm down." He laughed,sidehugging me. I flounced over to the girls who were setting up everyones drinks for Truth or Dare.

"Alright,everyone over!" I yelled as best as I could,but my voice was still wobbly. "Time for Truth or Dare!"

Most of the guys groaned and us girls squealed. Everyone gathered around the island, a drink in their hand. I had orange juice mixed with alottt of vodka.

"I'm gonna explain the rules for you newbies." FIona grinned. "You pick Truth or Dare. If you refuse to do the dare you're given, or refuse to answer the question, you have to gulp down your drink. All of it. And if you refuse to drink your entire drink, you're out. Everyone got it?"

"Yeeeeeeeesss we got it!" Adam cried. "On with the game!"

After about an hour, everyone was absolutely wasted,no word of a lie. We all found out secrets about eachother that none of us ever knew.

"Okay Clare,you're next." I slurred. "T-truth or dare?"

"Truuuuuuuuth" She giggled,clinging to Connor.

"Have you and C-Man here ever done the diiiiiirty?" I asked,wiggling my eyebrows. SHe blushed.

"Yes." She whispered. The guys whooped and hollered and the girls screamed.

"Saint Clare! You badass!" Alli laughed. "Brea Boo,you're next girl!"

"Christ," I groaned. "Bring it on. I pick dare."

"I daare yooooooouuuu.. to make out with 2 people! Of MY choice!" She giggled. I widened my eyes and stared at her.

"I'm gonna regret that, aren't I?" I mumbled to Adam and he nodded,before sympathetically patting my arm. "Okay,Bhandari,lay it on me."

"Fiona and Eli." She smirked. My eye twitched as I stared at her. Then I looked at Fiona who was laughing. THen I looked at Eli. Smirking,of course.

"Alliiiiiiiiii," I whined.

"Just do it! Get it over with,Collins." She smirked back at me. I rolled my eyes,grabbed Fiona by the head and kissed her. All the guys,including Eli,whistled and laughed. A few minutes later I pulled away from Fiona and just laughed.

"That was .. interesting.." She laughed as we both wiped our mouths. "Love you,best friend!"

"Love you too,best friend!" I giggled as I hugged her.

"Don't forget about Eli. Look,there's a lovely closet here, just for you two." Alli said as she grabbed me and Eli,shoved us in the closet then slammed the door. "Have fun,kiddos!"

"Alli Bhandari!" I yelled,banging on the door.

"I can't heeeeeeeearr yoooooou!" SHe sang as everyone laughed.

"You know," came Eli's voice through the darkness. "We don't actually have to kiss if we don't want to."

I sighed. "I don't know. Alli will seriously be pissed if we don't."

"We're drunk anyway, not like we're gonna remember." He shrugged.

"Eli.." I breathed as I was suddenly pinned against the wall of the tiny closet.

"Brea.. I dare you to kiss me." He smirked. I bit my lip and blushed. "I dare you."

I hesitated for a second. We're drunk, and it's on a dare.. and I've already had sex with the guy, so.. what the hell.

I pushed my lips on his carefully and slowly. It took him a second to respond, and his hands found their way to my lower back,pressing my hips into his.I placed my hands on his shoulders,slowly creeping them upwards towards the base of his neck. My back was pressed further into the wall as Eli moved his head to a different angle,deepening our kiss. His teeth gripped my lower lip and tugged on it, earning him a moan from me as I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues battled and rubbed together,making us both smirk heavily. His hands travelled to my leopard-print-dress clad behind and pushed me into him even more.

Eli moved his lips from mine and trailed them across my jaw and down my neck. I tied my fingers in his hair and groaned,everytime he bit the skin on my neck. My hips involuntarily pushed into Eli's harder,and he pushed back as he continued his violation on my neck.

"Christ,Eli," I moaned into his ear,making him bite my collarbone harder,sure to be leaving a nice bruise.

"Keep moaning,Brea. Make sure they know what we're doing," he whispered huskily against my neck,bringing his lips back up to meet mine. As soon as they made contact,the door burst open,revealing Adam and Holly J.

"Holy crap!" laughed Adam,covering his eyes.

"We knew you two wouldn't be able to handle staying away from eachother." Holly J stated,pulling me away from Eli and out into the kitchen again.

"Woah, girl!" Alli shreiked. "You look like you just got attacked!" She pulled a mirror out from her dress's pocket and opened it to show me. Holy fuck. I had intense make out hair,my lipgloss was all over my mouth and I had at least 4 hickeys on my neck.

"Ugh," I grunted. "I look like.. I don't even know."

"Your dress matches your neck!" Drew laughed drunkenly.

"Watch it,Torres!" I yelled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I grabbed Fiona by the hand and stomped up the stairs to our room. I was pissed.

Me and Fi got in our room and changed. I put on a humungous Dead Hand tshirt and a pair of simple red panties. Tying my hair up into a messy ponytail,I was rambling the whole time.

"Alli's gonna pay for that. Kissing you wasn't so bad,cause you're my best friend. But kissing Eli again was so unnecessary. I already fucked up once by having stupid drunk sex with him, then I get dared to make out with him? Alli knows how I feel about that!" I was near crying now.

"Did you like it?" Fiona asked as she lay down. She was wearing one of Adam's tshirts that had a big smiley face on it, and blue shorts.

"Fi, we aren't talking about this right now!"

"Brea.."

I sighed. "Yeah.. it was good..really good."

"Girl,go for him!" She said,pulling our comforter up around her waist. I finished taking off my makeup then walked over to lay down next to her.

"Fi..I don't know." I whispered,turning off the lamp on my bedside table. "I don't know if I really like him or not.."

"Test the waters out,Brea. Just talk to him about it. It won't be too hard." She smiled,wrapping her arms around my waist. I grinned and did the same to her.

"I love you ever so muchly,Fiona Coyne."

"I love you even more ever so muchly,Brea Collins."

We giggled,hugged,then soon passed out.

Waking up the next morning was hell. I sat up with much hesitation,got a shower, covered all the fucking hickeys I got last night,and got dressed into a pair of plain grey sweatpants and a longsleeve red shirt. Fiona had reminded me of the nights events. I was pissed off today. Not a good thing. We went downstairs and saw everyone else was up and watching tv. I avoided eye contact with Alli and Eli. I couldn't bare to look at those two right now. I was so upset and embarassed I didn't know what to do with myself.

I skipped on breakfast, like I always do. I just sat on Adam's lap and cuddled him. He knew how upset I was,because I'd ended up sneaking outside with him at 6 this morning,to cry and rant to him about how mad I really was. He put his arms around me and just sighed. Also, I loved Fiona for not getting jealous. SHe knows how close me and Adam are. We're practically brother and sister.

"We leave tomorrow,and go back to school the day after. What are you gonna do about that whole.. situation?" Adam whispered,gesturing at Eli.

"I'm saying fuck it and fuck him. He's stupid." I replied,folding my arms. Adam laughed at me.

"There's the Brea we all know and love."


	10. Stupid

"I'm finally home!" I yelled, coming in through the front door with all my shit,and Adam behind me. My house was silent.

"Where is everyone?" Adam asked me as we trotted up the stairs and into my room to put my stuff away. After doing that,and cleaning my room up a bit, we just sat in my living room.

"I'd love to know where my family is. They never left a note or anything.." I mumbled,looking around. "Maybe they went to visit Ricky."

Suddenly the door burst open and my mother appeared.

"Oh _honey_!" She cried, pulling me off the couch and squeezing me tightly. "You and Adam must come to the hospital at once!"

"What? Mom? What's happening?" I asked questions at spit-fire,as she towed me and I towed Adam to her minivan.

"It's Ricky!" She yelled,peeling out of our driveway.

Adam and I looked at eachother and he grabbed my hand,rubbing the back of it with his thumb. I knew what she was going to say. Ricky was going to die in his coma. I leant my head on Adam's shoulder and started to cry.

We got to the hospital and ran in,past nurses and cotors,and to Ricky's room. I burst through the door, and there he was.

**"BEEBEE!" **He screamed. What! He's alive!

I ran over and picked him up off the bed,swinging him around and squeezing him. He was giggling and smiling.

"Ricky. Baby,I can't believe it!" I cried. Buckets of water were literally falling from my eyes,I was so happy. I ran over with Ricky still in my arms and hugged Adam.

"Good to have you back,buddy." Adam grinned,ruffling Ricky's hair. "I missed my soccer pal!"

"As much as I'm loving having Ricky back," My mom began, "It's time we all go home so that Brea and Adam can get sleep. They go back to school tomorrow."

"Mommyyyyy,can Adam sleep over tonight?" Ricky asked as I set him down.

"Well that depends, is it okay with Adam?" Mom asked,smiling.

"It's alright with Adam!" Adam chirped. "I'd love to have a sleepover with you guys. It's been a while!"

"Then you're welcome to stay,honey." Mom smiled. She picked Ricky up and I grabbed Sammy's hand. Adam's arm hung loosely over my shoulder and we left that horrible place,once and for all. To celebrate, Mom took us all out to McDonalds for lunch and then to a movie. I forget what it's called because I sort of kinda fell asleep. School tomorrow is so not gonna fun.

I woke up the next morning,bright and early. I had a strange feeling about today. Like something was going to happen. I got up, showered,dried and actually took time to straighten my long-ass hair. Then I got dressed into white skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt and I put a denim vest over it. I tossed on my owl necklace and whipped on some mascara. There,done.

Running down the stairs,I grabbed my bookbag,my purse and a poptart. I kissed my mother, and the twins before rushing out with my keys and into my car. I picked up Adam,Drew and Alli along the way. Alli and I had made up,and she apologized for rushing things with Eli. I was still a little angry but I was going to talk to him today,to try and figure things out. Anyway, I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot,two cars down from Eli's hearse. Everyone climbed out and started walking towards school.

"You coming,Bee?" Adam asked.

"Um,in a minute. Gotta handle some business first." I said,hoisting my bags on my shoulder. I went over to the hearse,where Eli had the hood up and was working on whatever car part he could get his hands on.

"We _need_ to talk." I said simply.

"We have nothing to talk about Brea." He mumbled,tweaking something on the engine.

"We have **everything** to talk about,Eli!" I exclaimed,dropping my bags on the ground. I walked around to his side and stood next to him. "What happened between us at Fiona's cottage.. it needs to be talked about."

"**No**,Brea."

I glared and walked around to the other side so I could see his face.

"There's something between us,Eli,and you know it."

"You're wrong."

"Eli,I'm not _stupid_! God, I see the way you look at me. You can't stop staring. And that kiss,in the closet? That was.. Eli, that was _something_. It wasn't **just** a kiss,Eli. Now,either you like me or you don't. So please,just tell me." I cried,throwing my hands up in the air.

"Sorry I lead you on." He shrugged,going back to his engine.

I shook my head bitterly. "_Wow."_

I stomped away and into Degrassi,tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I slammed open my locker and angrily stuffed everything inside. I couldn't believe him! What kind of nerve does he have? He really knows how to push me over the edge. Stupid,rotten,immature,gross boys. I hate all of them.

"Why so glum,chum?" Said someone from behind my locker. I closed it and saw Fitz standing there.

"One: I'm not your chum,under _any_ circumstance. Two: You're in my way. Three: Gross." I said icily,shoving past him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me,slamming me into the lockers. I winced at the pain,then glared up at him.

"You're gonna really get it for saying that to me." He growled,his hand wrapping itself even tighter around my wrist.I glared even harder at him; I wasn't gonna show any sign of weakness.

"Am I?" I smirked.

"You know, I think you spend too much time with that emo freak." he said, giving me a smirk of his own. "I can change that in a second."

I wrenched my wrist from his death grip. "Fuck off, Fitzy Boy. You really don't wanna mess with me."

"Oh,but I do." He smirked evilly,this time pressing me against the locker with his body. "Do I ever."

"Ugh! Fitz,you're absolutely revolting. Let me go!" I screamed,struggling against him. He just pressed me harder against the locker,and I could feel the handles of them digging into my back painfully.

"Why? You gonna run off and tell your little emo boyfriend?"

"No,and he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled. I brought up my knee and it met Fitz's crotch. He doubled over,so I kicked him in the shin and then shoved him on the ground. "That's what you get for fucking with the **wrong** girl!"

"This isn't fucking over, Collins. I'll fucking get you back." Fitz grunted. I gave him one last kick before storming off. I walked right past Eli, who was at his locker. His mouth was gaping and he just stared at me.

"Brea,wait, I wanna talk to you-" He began.

"No," I interrupted,putting up my hand to stop him from speaking. "We have nothing to talk about. Goodbye."

"Brea-"

"Good**bye**!" I yelled, shoving past him.


	11. Cool

"I saw what to did to Fitz today," Adam said as we drove home. "It was pretty bad-ass."

I smirked. "Now he knows not to mess with me."

"Eli saw it too." Adam whispered.

"I know. I basically told him to go fuck himself and I didn't want to talk to him." I shrugged,pulling into my street. "He got what was coming to him."

Adam looked at me,confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after the whole 'we-had-drunken-retarded-sex' thing, we weren't speaking; then Alli decided to make us kiss in a closet. Then,this morning, I told him I wasn't stupid and that I knew we had something. He told me he was sorry he lead me on. And I just walked away."

"Wow.. Brea. I think he likes you. He's just afraid."

"Afraid I'll kick his ass if he hurts me again? I'd be scared too."

Adam sighed. "Brea. You really need to take it easy on him. He hasn't had the best luck with girls."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically. "Maybe if he got over himself, I'd be nicer."

"Brea!" Adam yelled,slamming his hands on the dashboard. "Goddamnit, just listen to me!"

I stared at him,wide-eyed. Adam had never raised his voice at me before. I was sort of frightened.

"Adam, I-"

"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear it,Brea. You're gonna listen to me,now. Please take it easy on Eli. Please,for me. I can't stand the way you two are constantly at eachothers throats and arguing all the time! Just give it up! Now, after you drop me off, you are going to drive over to Eli's and apologize to him."

"Apologize?" I scoffed. "Adam, I will not apologize to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Brea Jolie Collins,you are gonna do what I say!" He exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Fine. Whatever." I mumbled.

Adam grinned at me then patted my head. "Good girl."

I pulled up to a medium sized,dark brown two story house with a green door. It looked normal enough.. how could Eli live here? Psh.

Anyway, I got out of my car and slammed the door. Then went up to the front door and knocked.

"Brea?" Eli asked. He looked at me,confused,then closed the door behind him. "How did you find out my adress?"

I just stared at him.

"Damnit,Adam." He mumbled,shaking his head. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Adam made me come here and apologize." I stated. "This isn't really my idea."

"I gathered that." Eli chuckled,sending me a smirk.

"Eli," I sighed,rubbing my forhead. "I am sorry. Despite Adam making me come over and say that, I thought about it on the way over here and I really do feel sorry. I don't mean to freak out on you all the time..you just made me so mad. I just want to know what goes on inside your head,and why you keep pushing me away."

He half-smiled at me. "I think it's time we go for a drive."

We climbed in the car and Eli turned on the radio. I put on my seatbelt and turned to face the window as Eli started the hearse up. We backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

An old Blink 182 song came on and I found myself singing along quietly. Eli kept looking over at me and smiling.

"Guessing you like Blink?"

"Love Blink! Are you crazy?" I laughed,turning it up louder.

A few minutes later, we pulled into a quiet street. Then Eli turned the car off and looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Why did you stop the car?" I asked.

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." He replied,looking sullen.

Excuse me! He what!

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes wide. I was in a hearse, with a murderer! Wow, I'm in for it. "I .. you.. huh!"

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." He repeated quietly. "It was an accident."

"Eli.. I don't understand." I whispered,taking off my seatbelt and turning towards him.

"We had a fight. Me and my girlfriend,Julia. Things were said that shouldn't have been said. I got angry,she got scared and she took off on her bike. I followed behind her in my hearse. Next thing I know. I hear sceeching tires,screaming and breaking glass. A drunk driver had been speeding, and he slammed right into Julia. And just like that,she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Eli." I breathed,putting my hand on his arm. "I don't know what to say.I'm so sorry, you deserve to be happy."

He looked over at me. "I killed her. I killed the one thing that meant more to me than anything else. Why should I get to be happy?"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You deserve it,Eli. You really do. I'm sorry I didn't notice that earlier."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand in return. "You know, Collins, you aren't half bad."

I grinned at him. "Neither are you, Goldsworthy. Not half bad at all..and while we're being honest here.. I need to tell you something too."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked,turning towards me.

"Um.. did you ever notice at Fiona's cabin..that I wasn't eating?" I whispered,looking down at my hands.

Eli looked puzzled. "Now that you mention it.. yeah. I noticed."

"Well.. I sort of have an eating disorder." I mumbled. I felt so ashamed of myself.

"What? Brea,that's **dangerous**!" Eli practically yelled. "You could die!"

I nodded. "I know,Eli. I know it's bad and it's dangerous. But I can't help it. I've been doing it for so long, it's hard to stop." Tears began to fill my eyes.

Eli just reached over and hugged me tightly. I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm pathetic, Eli. Absolutely pathetic."

"No,Brea. You are not pathetic,okay? You're truly and amazing person and you're selling yourself short." He whispered,taking my face between his hands.

"I guess we can be freaks together,eh?" I laughed,wiping my tears.

He laughed too. "We sure can.I'm really happy I got to talk to you,Brea. Honestly." He said,giving me another hug.

"So we're cool? Putting the whole drunk-sex-making-out-in-a-closet-thing behind us?" I laughed and he smirked.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to forget about that."

I giggled and put my seatbelt back on. "Let's just go to the Dot,okay?"

"Gotcha. And Brea?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled at me. A genuine,non-assole-ish,non-smirking,smile. I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek then turned up the radio again before we set off to the Dot.

"There you guys are! I've been calling both of you for like,an hour!" Adam exclaimed as we entered the Dot.

"Sorry,man. We went out for a drive and I told Bee about Julia." Eli explained as we sat down.

"Oh.. and nothing else?" Adam smirked,wiggling his eyebrows. I smacked his arm and Eli grinned.

"No! Nothing else,you jerk." I laughed,stealing a bite of his cookie he had in front of him. "We just talked about Julia."

Adam smiled at us. "I'm glad you guys are trusting eachother,and that you're finally friends."

I looked over at Eli and we smiled. "Me too,Adam."


	12. Tease

"

Seriously? It's 8 AM on a 's December. I'm goddamn freezing cold. I was drinking last night. Eli,Fiona and Adam are passed out in my room. And my ever-so-darling little brother decides to wake up the entire house,by screaming about snow?

I got out of bed and put on my Hello Kitty bathrobe and my big furry slippers. I shoved Adam and Eli and poked Fi.

"What's happening?" Adam asked as he sat up from my bed. He slept there with me last night, Fiona was on the futon and Eli passed out on the floor.

"Apparently, it's snowing." I yawned. "I'm gonna go make food."

"Food!" Eli exclaimed as he stood up. I laughed at him. "I like food."

"Me too!" Adam and Fiona said at the same time. THey looked at eachother and blushed.

"Aw,lovebirds." I squealed,pinching Adam's cheek. He slapped my hand away then wrapped each arm around me and Fiona. I hooked my arm with Eli's and called Clare with my other hand.

"Misfits family breakfast at my house,Edwards. Get here!" I stated into the phone.

"Be there soon!" She laughed and hung up.

We all went downstairs and the guys and Fi sat around the island. I started in on the cooking. I told Mom to take the twins out for the day,because I wanted to hang out with my friends. Clare came just as I was setting pancakes,bacon,eggs,toast,waffles,hashbrowns and strawberry smoothies on the table.

"Damn,girl!" Fi laughed as everyone looked at the table in pure awe. "When you're good, you're good!"

I smirked. "I know."

We all sat down and dug in. Well,they did. I didn't really eat much. On my plate I had a peice of toast,an egg and a peice of bacon. My smoothie stayed in the glass. My phone suddenly beeped and I picked it ,please eat.

I looked up and Eli was looking at me with sad eyes.

****

I'm not hungry.

Yes,you are. I can hear your stomach grumbling from here. Please,Brea.I sighed and shook my head before slowly chewing on my bacon.

"So,who says we go outside with the twins and build a snowman?" I asked my friends. We were in my room,relaxing. Mom and the twins had just gotten home about half an hour ago.

"I'd love to,but I have to meet Connor." Clare said,getting up. "Thanks for breakfast,Bee. It was great."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Anytime,fellow Misfit."

She giggled and left my room.

"How about that snowman?" Adam grinned. Me and Fiona went into my bathroom and put on our sweatpants,longsleeve thermals and thick fuzzy socks. When we got out, the guys were pretty much in the same thing. Except their sweats didn't have Brea and Fiona written on the asses of them.

"Nice," Eli remarked and Adam laughed as me and Fi did a booty shake in our awesome sweatpants.

"Let's just go build a snowman,okay?" Fiona grinned,herding us all downstairs to put on our coats and boots. We went outside and Christmas lights lit up our faces,flashing and blinking crazily.

"Wow,it's beautiful!" I squealed,running onto my lawn and spinning around in circles. Christmas lights were legit,my favorite part of winter. I fell onto my back and rolled around,giggling like a baby. I felt wight on top of me and found that Sammy and Ricky had dogpiled me. I laughed and picked them both up the same time and flung them into a nearby snowbank.

"WAAAAARRRRRR!" Adam yelled. We all just looked at him like he had 36 heads. "A snowball war. Girls on boys."

"Get ready to get your asses whooped!" I yelled.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD,SISSY!" Sammy screamed at me. "I'm telling!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's alright,Sam. Just don't repeat it. Say bum."

"`Kay." She shrugged,forgetting the whole thing. Each team made a huge pile of snowballs and built a barricade. We were about to start all the action when Mom opened the front door.

"Samantha and Richard,get inside! It's passed your bedtime!" She called.

"Moooooooom!" Ricky,Sammy and I whined together. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Brea-Jolie,don't encourage them!" She snapped. "Inside,now,twins!"

Ricky and Sam sulked to the dooor and went inside.

"So what do we do now?" Eli asked,throwing a snowball up and down in his hand.

"..it's still war!" Fi yelled,throwing her first snowball. It hit Adam square in the jaw and she giggled before diving under our barricade.

"That's it,you girls are through!" Adam yelled back,and the war really began.

Fi and myself dove through and under snowbanks,barricades and tunnels that Sammy and Ricky had made before they had to go inside. We felt the snowballs hit the tops of the tunnels and barricades. Snowballs were being thrown,shreking,screaming and protests of "HEY!" were being shouted. We found a little secluded tunnel where both of us could fit. We could hear the guys tromping around on the snow a few feet away from us,wondering where we had disapeared.

"Those girls are damn sneaky," Eli grumbled. "I can't even hear them breathing or anything."

"Right? I say we go inside and give up for today." Adam sighed. I heard their footsteps go towards my house.

"Fi,on the count of three,we pop out and tackle. Okay?" I said,barely above a love whisper. She nodded and we grinned.

"One.."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We yelled, juping out of our hiding spot and tackling the guys to the ground. I sat on Eli's stomach and Fiona had Adam pinned.

"Boo." I grinned,poking Eli in the nose. He rested his hands on my thighs,and let out a breath.

"You scared the crap out of me,Brea." he laughed. "And as much as I like this very nice body position, I'm cold and there's snow down my back."

"Poor baby," I teased as I stood up,grabbed Eli's hands and hauled him out of the snow. "Let's go inside. Boys are making girls hot chocolate."

"`Scuse me? We're what?" Eli asked,smirking.

"Making me and Fi hot chocolate. We won,afterall." I smirked back,poking his chest. "Fair and square,buddy."

"Okay,okay,fine. But don't be surprised if we poison it." Adam smirked. The four of us hurried inside and kicked off our wet boots and coats. Me and Fiona plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"NO WAY! America's Next Top Model MARATHON!" I screamed.

"You are such a girl!" Eli yelled from the kitchen.

"You know that first hand,don't you,Goldsworthy?" Fiona yelled back.

"FIONA!" I cried,blushing and burrying my face in my hands. "You are so embarassing sometimes!"

"It's what I'm here for,babe." She giggled as the guys came in, with a tray of hot chocolate and popcorn. Adam took a seat next to Fiona and Eli sat next to me. We put an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into him, his body heat radiating onto me. I don't know how we got into it, but we always end up cuddling whenever we hang out with Adam and Fiona. I'm not complaining; I missed being in his arms.

"Turn this off,PELASE!" Adam whined a few hours later. Our ANTM marathon was still on,and Fi and I were sitting on the floor,our faces pretty much pressed against the tv screen.

"NO!" We shouted.

"I have to see who wins!" I stated. "It's important."

"Nicole wins." Eli smirked. My eye twitched.

"I didn't hear you say that." I said through my teeth. "You didn't say that."

"Dude! You totally just ruined it." Fiona whined,turning off the tv. I just sat there staring at the empty screen.

"Uh.. is she okay?" Adam asked,looking at me strangely. "Bee?"

"She gets very upset if someone ruins her show." Fiona replied,glaring hard at Eli. "You better watch out,Dr Doom."

"She wouldn't hurt me." Eli laughed. "I'd like to see her try."

THat's when I got up and jumped on him. We tumbled off the couch and onto the floor,me landing on top. I moved quickly to straddle his waist,pinning his arms to the carpet. I glared down at him.

"You stupid jerkoff,you ruined my show!" I yelled at him. "I hate you! You know that? See,if you hadn't of told me that Nicole won, I would still be watching my goddamn show and I wouldn't be screamnig at you right now!"

"We seem to be in this position for the second time today,Brea. I think it's time you admit your undying,passionate,_sexual_ love for me before you explode." He smirked heavily,wiggling his eyebrows. I looked up at Fiona and we smirked at eachother. Her and Adam got up and left the room,going down into the basement to play with my siblings.

I looked back at Eli. "You know..maybe you're right,Eli." I said softly,biting my lip. "Maybe I should finally admit my undying,passionate,sexual love for you..." I leaned down and just barely brushed my lips against Eli's as I grinded my hips into his,earning me a throaty moan. "Before I explode."

I got up from Eli's waist and put my hands on my hips as he breathed in and out,trying to get the air back into his lungs. I smirked.

"Am I too much to handle, Goldsworthy?" I grinned at him and walked away,towards the basement.

"Tease!" He yelled back.

Hey guys! This is a really crappy chapter, I know. It's just a filler. More action and drama coming up soon!

I just wanna say thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who's reviewed,favorited,alerted and commented. I didn't think this story would take off as fast as it did and I have you guys to thank! You're the best!


	13. Winter

Over the next few days, the Christmas buzz was getting everyone hyped up. Today was our last day of school before Christmas holidays,thank God.

My dad was finally coming home from Newfoundland. When Ricky got into the accident, he wasn't able to make it home. His work schedule changed and they wouldn't let him leave. So he's going to be coming home tonight! Our Christmas traditions are a little weird in my family. Instead of decorating a tree inside,we decorate one that's right outside our house. We don't have a big Christmas turkey dinner. We go to a nearby McDonalds or something,so my mother isn't bothered with cooking..cause really,she can't cook at all. Then,we go to the mall and shop,instead of giving eachother presents. I know,we're a totally ridiculously weird family. But we're awesome and you're jealous.

Currently, Alli and I were sitting in the hall up against our lockers,and she was painting my nails a dark blood red. She was chatting away about her and Drew's plans for vacation,and what we were going to do on New Year's Eve.

"So I was thinking, we should totally party at Drew and Adam's house." Allie said,moving to the next finger.

"Yeah,that'd be cool. But why there? Why don't we get a hotel room or something?" I asked,blowing on my hand.

"Because their parents are going to a hotel for the night, so we have to house to ourselves. Plus,hotels are expensive." She said. She finished my last finger and stood up,putting the nailpolish back in her bag. "I've gotte run though, I need to talk to Simpson. See you later,babe! I'll text you!" She blew air kisses at me then strutted off down the hallway. I smiled and shook my head. Oh, I love that girl.

I pulled my French notes out of my bag and started studying them; as soon as we get back from break,it's right into mid-term exams. I'm pretty smart so I usually just have to skim over my notes and I pass with flying colors.

All of a sudden,the papers were ripped from my hand and thrown down the hallway. I glared up at my intruder.

"Fitz." I growled. "Oh,and look. You brought some friends."

I stood up and came face to face with Fitz,Owen and Bianca. Lovely!

"Listen here,freak," Bianca spat,getting up into my face. "You gotta quit runnin' your mouth. Especially around your loser,freakish better start running now,before I beat your ass."

I smirked at her. "Me? Run? Why, I never back down from a fight." I replied,getting so close to her face that our noses were almost touching. "Fitzy Boy had to get you to fight me because he can't hit a girl,right? Or is it because you're afraid Bianca can hit harder than you?"

"Listen,bitch-" Owen yelled but I interrupted.

"Yes?" I asked innocently and politely. They gave me a weird look. "Don't look at me like that. You called me by my name, and I answered."

Looks like I got my answer,too,because next thing I know, Bianca has me on the ground and she's trying to punch me in the face. I grabbed her by her hair and rolled so I was on top of her,punching her in the face repeatedly. We were rolling around the hallway,screaming and punching and pulling hair and everything. Typical girl fight. And,as typical girlfight would happen,there was a large crowd of mostly made onlookers,whooping and hollering.

"GET HER,BREA!"

''Holy crap,look at little Collins go!"

"Bianca's getting her ass whooped!"

"BIANCA,WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CAN TOTALLY KILL THIS GIRL!"

That last one,obviously,was Fitz.

"What the hell is going on here!" We heard yelling and loud footsteps. "Girls,girls! Break it up!"

I stood up from pelting Bianca and wiped blood off my lip. "Sup,Mr Simpson?" I grinned sheepishly. Bianca stood up and I could tell she looked far worse than I did. Her hair was in knots and really messy,her shirt had rips and holes in it and she was missing a shoe.

"My office,you two,right now!" Simpson yelled. I smirked and followed him to his office, winking at Adam and Eli as I went by. Eli was smirking and Adam just shook his head. Simpson lead me and Bianca into his office. I sat comfortably in a chair and smiled innocently.

"Alright. I wanna know who started this, and I wanna know now." He growled.

"That's pretty easy. Brea,obviously,started it. She has a history of a mean violent streak." Bianca mumbled,faking sadness. "She just grabbed me and next thing I know, she's punching me without reason."

"Yup that's me,Mr Simpson. A monster with a huge violent streak. Please call the cops,or animal control. Maybe they'll bring a net. I'm a cry for help. Please help me before I hurt myself or other people." I said,in complete monotone.

"See,Mr Simpson? She just admitted it!"" Bianca yelled.

"Enough,Bianca." Simpson barked. Bianca rolled her eyes and pouted. "Suspension for a week,when you come back from holidays and when midterms are over,Bianca."

"WHAT! That's totally not fair, I didn't even do anything!" She yelled. "And what does Collins get,huh!"

"Relax,Bianca. Brea isn't getting out scotchfree either. Ms Collins,you are our new french tutor."

"French tutor?" I asked. "But I-"

"Please,Ms Collins. I know you're fluent in french. Your father IS french for God's sake. And as a matter of fact, you're tutoring two people I see you with. Adam Torres and Eli Goldsworthy. You will be tutoring them over the holidays,because the first mid-term when they get back is french,and they could really use the help."

"Oh. Okay. Well,that's cool. See you around then!" I chirped,getting out of the chair and walking out of the office. I walked into the hallway and to my locker. I was grabbing my stuff when I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around to find my favorite pair of green eyes and a smirk.

"Hey there,beautiful lady. How did it go?" Eli asked,leaning agains the lockers.

I smiled at him. "It went fine. Bianca's gonna be suspended when mid-terms are over and I get to tutor you and Adam in french."

Eli smirked at me,taking a set of keys from his pocket and twirling them around his finger. "Like my little arrangement?"

My jaw dropped. "Elijah Goldsworthy! You faked being stupid in french so I wouldn't get in trouble!And dragged Adam into it?"

His smirk widened and his eyes twinkled. "I certainly did. Stealing keys from the nerds,breaking into Simpson's office and hacking his computer to change me and Adam's grades isn't such a hard mission."

I smacked him hard in the chest and he huffed. "That's horrible! But..thank you,Eli. Really."

"Well,actually. I did fake myself out. But I do sort of need help with french. Help?" He mumbled,scratching the back of his neck.

Smirking, I hoisted my bag over my shoulder. "Of course. Drop by tonight around 6. And bring me a Reese's Peices bar as payment."

He laughed and shook his head. "Sure. See you later."

"So..fromage means..what?"

"Eli. We've been over this twelve times already. It's cheese,for God's sake!"

"Well how can you expect me to concentrate when you're yelling at me!"

"That's because you're not listening to me!"

"I'm trying!"

"No you're not!"

I dropped my head onto the floor of my bedroom,banging it repeatedly. This was so frustrating. I've been here with Eli in my room,for the past four hours,bringing us to 10 PM. I'd been trying to teach Eli basic french. So far, we are getting nowhere.

"Okay,I'm sorry. Just.. try to concentrate." I said gently,patting his arm. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I'm trying but I just can't get it." He huffed,leaning against my bed. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we give up for tonight? Take a break." I suggested.

"Yeah,a break would be nice." Eli chuckled. "McDonalds?"

I looked at him. "Eli.."

"Really,back at this again? The not eating thing? Brea,you need to stop this." He sighed.

"I can't stop. It's not as easy as you think." I whispered,pulling my knees to my chest.

"Explain to me what you're doing to yourself. I really want to help." He said strongly,taking my face between his hands. The cool metal of his ring settled on my cheek and I was instantly comforted. "Please,Brea?"

I closed my eyes tightly and re-opened them,tears flooding my vision.

"It all started when I was about 5. I'd just started my dance lessons. Since I was so young, there was only about 6 other girls in the class with me. So Mom always sent me there with a snack for in-between my classes. One day, I saw another little girl, I think her name was Kalli or something,not eating like everyone else. So I went over and asked her if she wanted to share my snack. She looked at me, with pure disgust,pointed at the little baggy of cookies I had and said, 'Brea,those will make you fat when you're older.' I was really confused,and as I grew up I was even more confused, as to why a little girl would know something like this. So I stopped eating. Or if I did eat,even if it was a little something, I learned how to make myself throw up after eating. At the age of 13, i only wighed 70 pounds. I'd always had nightmares that I was bigger than the other girls,and I was really insecure. I never told anybody what I was doing, because I didn't want them to think I was crazy or mental. So here I am, at almost 17 years old,getting kicked in the ass by a childhood fear. It's ridiculous,really." I laughed bitterly,wiping the tears and smudged makeup off my face. "I can't believe how stupid and pathetic I am."

Eli was looking at me, and I could see tears building in his eyes.

"Are-are you crying,Eli?" I whispered,touching his cheek. He snapped out of his daze and wiped his eyes quickly.

"I'm fine. I just.. I can't believe it." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry,Brea. I didn't know it was that bad."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'd love to stop,but I've been doing it for so long...I just can't."

I burst into frantic sobs again and Eli was quick to pull me into his lap and hug me as tightly as he could without cutting me off from air.

"We're both pretty messed up,huh?" He asked,rubbing my back.

I looked up at him. "Eli,you're not messed up. You're just.. misunderstood."

"Misunderstood," He scoffed. "I'm Emo boy, the freak, a misfit. Or,as you like to call me,Hearse Boy."

I grinned slightly. "Hearse Boy is a term of endearment,don'tcha know."

"Good to know." He chuckled. "But hey, we can be messed up together,right?"

"Of course. And with Adam and Fi too." I smiled. He kissed my head and nodded.

"Misfits. We should make t-shirts."

I looked up at him and we both cracked up.

Christmas day was here. As usual,my family did the things we always do. Tree,mall,McDonalds. Now, I was babysitting the twins because my parents had gone to a Christmas party down the block, adults only. Please. I can drink and party with adults.

"Bee Bee Bee Bee!" Sammy yelled,bursting into my room. I was coming up with a little French worksheet for Eli when he came over later with Adam and Sav. Turns out, Sav needs help too,and Adam just wanted to come chill. Also, I had presents for them.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy!" I mocked,kissing her forhead as she stood by my bed. "What do you need?"

"Can you turn on the Grinch for me and Ricky? Please?" She asked,jumping up and down quickly. Apparently, Kool-Aid with supper was a very bad idea.

"Sure. Go downstairs and find it for me, I'll be down in a second."

"YAAAAAY!" SHe squealed before running from my room. I rolled my eyes. THose kids could seriously watch the Grinch,all day everyday. They even watch it in the summer.

I put on my slippers and went downstairs to find the twins already watching the movie.

With Sav,Adam and Eli.

I laughed and shook my head. "How did you guys get in here?"

"Front door's always open." Sav shrugged.

"Remind me to lock them from now on." I joked,squishing between Adam and Sav.

We watched the Grinch until the twins had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'll grab Sam,you get Ricky?" Adam whispered. I nodded and gently picked Ricky up,his legs instantly going around my middle and his head on my shoulder. Sam was doing the same to Adam. We carried them upstairs to their room. I placed Ricky in his big-boy racecar bed, and Adam put Sam in her big-girl princess bed. I kissed their forheads and went into the hall with Adam,closing their door behind me.

"So..how did the studying go the other night?" Adam asked,folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "We covered the basics,then we just sat there and talked."

Adam smiled. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you two are getting along."

I reached up and hugged him. "I have you to blame for making me apologize. But um..can I tell you something?"

"Of course,Brea. You know you can tell me anything."

So we sat in the hall and I launched into my eating disorder story. Adam's eyes widened every minute.

"Wow. That's crazy,Brea." He shook his head.

"I know. I'm trying to get help. Eli knows too,and hes helping me.I just.. need your support too." I said.

"Well,you're a Misfit. Of course you have my support. You know me and Eli will do anything to help you." He smiled as we stood,and he pulled me into a bear hug. "Now lets go downstairs before they start wondering where we went."

So Adam followed me downstairs. "Alright,I got you guys a little somethin-somethin' each." I grinned at them, pointing to the three wrapped presents by the tv.

The boys dived right into them,shouting and pushing eachother to get to their present. I had given Adam a new beanie,because Fitz somehow got ahold of his old one and ripped it,and a big box of CHeez Its,because he's obsessed with them. I gave Sav a pack of guitar picks and the new Dead Hand cd,and I gave Eli a skull belt buckle and a Cherry air freshener for his car.

"Cherry? Really,Bee?" He laughed.

"Well,I supposed it would be better if your hearse smelled like fruit rather then dead people." I shrugged. He laughed and hugged me.

"I love it,thank you. And now we have stuff for you too."

"Guys! I told you not to get me anything." I exclaimed as Adam made me sit on the couch. The piled a bunch of presents at my feet and Eli pointed at them.

"Open them or we'll kill you."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "No."

"We'll love you forever!" Adam begged.

"You're 'sposed to love me anyway!" I laughed,picking up the first present. It was a big-ish box and it was really damn heavy. I opened the paper carefully trying not to mess it up. When I opened the box, I saw all the boxed sets of Boy Meets World.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP!" I screamed,then covered my mouth,remembering the twins were sleeping. "You guys are seriously the best!"

"There's mooore!" Sav sang,handing me a gift bag. Inside I found a black box,that contained a sparkly Hello Kitty necklace and bracelet. I shook my head and laughed,immidiatly putting them both on.

"Last one," Eli smirked,pushing it towards me.

"I bet it's from you,that's why you're smirking at me." I accused,glaring playfully.I opened the bag and seperated the tissue paper. I pulled out a bright pink t-shirt that had the letters HBIC on it.

"HBIC?" I asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Head Bitch In Charge." The three of them laughed and Eli's smirk grew wider.

I cracked up laughing and stood up,hugging all three of my favorite boys all at once. "I love you guys, you know that?"

"We know." Adam chirped.

"Alright. Now that presents are over with, it's time to study french!" I sang happily,earning pained groans from all three boys.

**Weeeeeeeee! I don't know why,but that was fun to write. It made me happy to have Brea kick Bianca's ass. ;D**

**i feel like an asshole for not updating sooner :( but i have mid-term exams coming up soon, and right after that i'll be hopping on a plane to go to Québec,another part of Canada. So,unfortunatly,updates will be slow. But I'll try my best!**

**oh oh oh, also! i got a few questions on why when i post a new chapter, it's the first chapter re-posted,then it changes to the actual chapter.**

**thaaaaaat is because i'm really dumb,and haven't really figured out how to type up a chapter ON this website. so i do the export thingy and just copy and paste it into the thingy and yeah.**

**SO, i think the next chapter is the one you will allllllllllll enjoy.**


	14. Girlfriend

New Years came and went. We all celebrated at the Torres house,with minor supervision by Mrs Torres. We were allowed to drink, as long as we didn't over-do it. The guys had their drums,guitars,ams and microphones set up, so I sang a few up-beat songs for everyone to dance to. And guess who I kissed at 12:00?

Fiona. And Adam. AT THE SAME TIME.

It was interesting..to say the least.

Anyway,we're finally back in school. I worked my ass off the past few days,studying and tutoring the guys. Eli was doing amazing,Adam wasn't far behind and Sav was currently in the Grade 12 french exam. I was doing last minute cram sessions with Eli and Adam in the hallway. I had arranged with Simpson to take my exam earlier this morning,so that I would have time to help the other two study. It was about two hours before the grade 11 french exam would start.

"Okay. So you know all the basic terms and stuff,right?"

They both nodded.

"Say something to me in French." I instructed,sitting Indian style against Adam's locker.

"Um.. vous etes si belle?" Eli sort of asked,wondering if he was wrong. I smiled at him.

"What's it mean,Eli?" I smirked.

"You are very beautiful." He mirrored my smirk and Adam gagged.

"Seriously,you guys? Right now?" He whined,covering his ears.

I grinned at him and punched his arm playfully. "Hey,he said it,not me!"

We kept studying until I got a text from Alli.

__

Meet me in the library. We have to talk. :(

My eyebrows knit together and I texted her back.

****

Okay,I'll be right there!

I got up after kissing both boys on the cheek and dashed to the library,where Alli was sitting at a table,crying into her hands. I ran up to her and hugged her before sitting on the opposite side.

"Alli-bear! What's wrong?" I asked,taking her hands from her face and holding them in my own.

"Brea..it's Drew. I - I caught him.. with Bianca in Dawe's classroom!" She wailed,smacking her head off the table. "A - and there's more.."

"Alli,tell me. Speak,girl!"

"I think I'm.. pregnant." She whispered. My jaw dropped.

"ALLIYAH BHANDARI!" I yelled. "WHAT!"

"SHhhhhhhhhhhh,will you?" She whisper-yelled. "I don't need everyone in Toronto hearing about this! And I said I THINK I'm pregnant. Nothing's for sure yet!"

"Alli! You know this is bad,right? If Mrs Torres hears about this, she'll skin you alive!"

"I know! Which is why no one,especially the Torres clan,can find out. Our secret,okay?" I held out her pinky.

I hooked mine with hers and we kissed our thumbs then pressed them together. "Deal."

"I've got to go. English exam in ten. Love you!" She blew a kiss and disapeared. I got up and went to a bookshelf,scanning over the titles to see if anything interesting was there.

"Miss Collins!" Simpson exclaimed. I cringed. "You are supposed to be helping Mr Torres and Mr Goldsworthy. What are you doing in here?"

"She's looking for.. a french book that she was going to show us." Someone piped up. I turned and saw Eli behind Mr Simpson,a smile on his face.

"Oh. Alright. My apologies,Brea. Carry on." He nodded and left. I leaned up against the bookshelf and folded my arms.

"So..how's the studying without me?" I grinned. "Sorry I bailed. Alli needed me."

"It's fine. But let's talk about something more important; like how you're gonna thank me for throwing Simpson off your back."

"Oh yeah? Well what did you have in mind?" I asked,raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

"Well.. I don't know.."

Before I knew it, Eli had grabbed me by my waist and planted his lips on mine,moving them slowly. After getting over my shock, I instantly placed my hands on his shoulders as his tongue nipped against mine. Then, as quick as it started,it was over. I was breathless as I bit my lip,fighting a smile.

".. I have a french exam." Eli stated,his cheeks red.

"I think you just passed it," I breathed,my own cheeks turning about 14 different shades of red and pink. He smiled and walked off,and I leant back against the bookshelf again,giggling to myself and shaking my head. _Oh,that boy._

I can't believe that just happend. I'd never felt such electric sparks before.. I had _kissed _Eli.

After telling a hyperventalating Holly J that she was going to do fine in her math exam,assuring Fiona and K.C that they would certainly not get bombed by terrorists if they failed their Chemistry midterm, I headed down the hall to find Eli at his locker.

"How did it go?" I asked,smiling.

He half smiled back at me. "I think I aced it. Had an awesome teacher." He tapped my nose with his finger and I laughed.

Fitz came strutting his stupid self down the hallway,banging into Eli along the way.

"The dude's a menace. He needs to be stopped." He growled,shutting his locker. I smiled at him.

"Maybe you could..lay low with your girlfriend for a while?" I suggested,smirking as a faint blush rose to my cheeks.

Eli gazed at me and then smirked. "Twist my rubber arm .. _girlfriend_."

I bit my lip as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist and we walked down the hallway,the two of us smiling like complete fools. We walked around for a bit,trying to find Adam and Fi. Walking past Dawe's classroom,I just glanced in.

__

Wait a second!

Fi and Adam were in there,making out intensely on Dawe's desk.

"You know, it's easy to get caught doing this when the door's wide open." I spoke up,grinning. They jumped away from eachother,blushing like crazy. I smirked at them,and so did Eli.

"It's scary how your smirks match eachothers." Adam remarked as we left Dawe's room and headed outside to Morty. We all hopped in. I saw in front with Eli and the other two sat in the back. Eli had one hand on the steering wheel,the other one was tightly holding onto my hand,making me smile. Once we got to the Dot, we sat in a booth and ordered our food. Yes, I was actually going to eat. I was glad I talked to Eli and Adam about my problem; now I could eat happily and not feel the need to see it a second time. When Eli saw that I was actually ordering, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head,smiling.

"What's alll this?" Adam laughed,pointing at Eli's arm.

"Don't tell me you guys are together!" Fiona squealed. I blushed.

"Fine,we won't tell you." Eli laughed.

Fiona squealed and jumped up and down. "It's about time,you guys. Seriously!"

I rolled my eyes and flicked a french fry at her. "Shut up,Fi."

We finished eating and got back into Morty. We drove to the park,singing along to every Dead Hand song we could find on the radio. This is why I absolutely adore my best friends. We can act like total retards and people still love us. We drove around for hours,until about 9 in the night. After dropping Adam and Fiona home, Eli drove me to my house. We sat in the car for a few minutes in silence, just staring at eachother.

"Should I do the gentleman-ly thing and walk m'lady to her door?" Eli asked, smirking as he turned off the car.

I shrugged and patted his leg. "You don't have to. I can walk myself."

He shook his head. "See,now I have to." I laughed as he got out of the car,walked around the front then opened my door,holding his hand out. I grabbed it and we walked slowly to my front door. Once we got there, Eli turned to face me.

"So, is this the cliché part of the night where there's a goodnight kiss,then you go inside and close the door,lean against it then slide down it and end up on the floor?" He asked,smirking as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I brought my own to wrap around his neck.

"I don't know. Is it? Depends on if your kissing is good enough."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." He mumbled,leaning in and brushing his lips against mine. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me,pressing my lips harder against his. His tongue slid across my lip,making me gasp and open my mouth a little. I could feel him smirking as his tongue entered and started a battle with my own. He pushed me against the wooden pole of my front patio and kissed me even deeper,if that was hands trailed down to grip my hips tightly,smoothing his thumbs over the bare skin that my raised jacked left. I groaned quietly at the sudden contact befoe pulling away slowly. I kept my eyes closed and I bit my lip,smiling.

"I have a door to go slide down," I whispered. I opened my eyes and Eli was smiling at me.

"Figured you would. 'Night,princess." He replied,kissing my forhead then walking down the steps,his hands in his pockets. I watched as he climbed into Morty,turned the keys,backed out of my driveway and drove down the road, his music blasting.I ran inside,shut the door,leant against it and slowly slid down,a big stupid grin on my face.

__

Boyfriend.


	15. Falling In

_****_

__

"I can't even describe it,Alli." I sighed,resting my chin on my hand, my eyes glazing over. "It was perfect."

__

"I'm sure it was!"

"No,you don't even understand. It. Was. Perfect."

"Bee,how great could the new episode of Jersey Shore be?" She laughed,shaking her head. I grinned at her and took a bite of my apple. This week has been amazing. I feel like I'm floating on air with all the happiness I feel. I passed all my midterms, the snow is melting, Jersey Shore absolutely fucking rocked this week..and I have Eli. Even just saying his name in my thoughts makes me smile,and the seagulls start flapping away in my stomach,like somesort of seagull family reunion or something. It's awesome.

Anyway, me and Alli are hanging out in the library during our free period, coming up with places to have our next party,and attempting to do our math homework at the same time.

"So,I'm thinking our next party should be just for the girls. Pajama party and sleepover!" She said excitedly. "No boyfriends allowed."

"What's this I just heard about no boyfriends?"

Ah,my favorite voice.

"Alli and I are planning a sleepover for the ,sir,are not invited." I replied,scooching over in my chair so Eli could sit next to me. He kissed my cheek and intertwined our hands.

Alli was smiling like a crazy person at the two of us. "You guys are just so..adorable! I can't believe you're finally together."

"Everyone keeps saything that." Eli mumbled, turning pink. "Literally. Even Simpson said it earlier."

Alli started talking but I wasn't listening. I was too busy gazing at Eli. He was just..beautiful.

"Bee," Alli said. "Are you listening to me? I said we should have the sleepover tonight,because we have a day off tomorrow. Bee? BREA!"

I looked up and blinked. "Uh,sorry. Guess I just zoned for a sec." I put my math away and turned to face Eli. "Hang out after school before Bhandari kidnaps me for a night of solid ice cream eating and movie-watching?"

He laughed and kissed the side of my nose. "Sure. See you later." After a quick,breif peck on the lips,he vanished. I waited til he was out of sight and I squealed,then flopped over on the table.

"Girl,you got it bad for Dr Doom." Alli smirked. I reached across the table and punched her in the arm lightly. "Ouch! Okay,okay. Down,girl."

I glared at her playfully. "You have it just as bad for mister Macho QB1,Alliyah Bhandari,and don't you deny it!"

She shrugged. "No denial from me. Anyway,girl,we have major partying to talk about. Who are we inviting?" She asked,pulling out a fresh peice of paper and a pen.

"Well,us,obviously. Holly J, Clare,Fiona,Jenna.. I think that's it." I replied,tapping my chipped black fingernails on the table.

SHe wrote the names down. "Okay. Food and movies?"

"Junk food. CHips,candy,soda.. movies? Oh,chick flicks all the Girls, A Cinderella Story, The Notebook, A Walk To Remember,The Last Song.." I trailed on.

We talked about or plans for another 10 minutes or so before our next class started.

-later.-

"I don't understand why us guys can't come for a little while," Eli whined,pouting at me. "I've never seen a girl-on-girl pillow fight before. It would be a good experience!"

I smacked him upside his head. "No! You can't come. And you can't watch the pillow fight." I laughed,kissing his hair where I had smacked it. The two of us where hanging out in my room,watching Boy Meets World. Eli was sat against the headboard,and I sat in his lap with my legs around his waist so I was facing him.

"But,babe, I just-"

"But,babe,no!" I laughed mockingly. He folded his arms and looked away from me.

"Mean."

"I am not mean!" I exclaimed,poking his forhead. "You are not permitted to attend an all-girls sleepover. No boyfriends allowed!"

Then,he did it. THe thing I hate. Puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" He whimpered,batting his long eyelashes at me. "Pretty please?"

"Elijah James Goldsworthy,you stop that!" I cried,covering his eyes with my hands. "You know I hate it!"

"That's why I do it,Bee." He laughed,taking my hands from my eyes. He held them in his own tightly and just gazed at me,with a smile on his face. I gave him a confused smile.

"How come you're staring at me?" I asked,raising my eyebrows.

Eli let go of my hand,and brought his own up to brush gently against my cheek. His hand curled behind my neck and he guided my lips to his. I smiled into it,gently grabbing a fistfull of his tshirt in my hand.

"Because," he pecked me gently on the lips. "You," he did it again. "Are," and again, "Beautiful." He pulled away and wrapped his arms tightly around me,resting his face in the crook of my neck. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I loved moments like this. It was calm,warm and sweet.

"Hey," Eli whispered,lifting his head from my neck. "Guess what I did."

"What?" I asked,moving his bangs from his gorgeous eyes.

"I wrote you a song," he mumbled,a pink blush creeping up his neck to his face as he looked down at his hands.

"You did?" I grinned,lifting his head. "I wanna hear it."

His eyes widened. "No,Brea, it's not finished yet and I-"

"I don't care,Eli." I interrupted softly. "I wanna hear."

"But-"

"Elijah," I whispered. "I won't judge,you know that. I love your writing."

He stared at me,then smiled. "Promise you won't laugh?"

I held up my pinky finger. "Pinky promise."

Eli laughed before hooking his pinky with mine,then he kissed my nose. "Alright,let me grab your guitar." He gently pushed me from his lap,got up and fetched my guitar from my closet.

"You play guitar?" I asked, smiling. "I didn't know that."

"Now you do,'' he smirked at me as he sat on my bed again. "Okay,here we go. And remember,you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I know, I won't." I smiled,nodding.

He started to strum the guitar gently,nodding his head along to the beat in his head. He looked up at me quickly and smiled,before looking back down and starting to sing.

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

I can't wait to tomorrow

This feeling has swallowed me whole

And know that I've lost control

This heart that I've followed

Has left me so hollow

That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

I coudln't believe his voice. It was absolutely gorgeous,and I felt my eyes tearing up as I smiled at him. He was just perfect.

I'm standing in your driveway

It's midnight and I'm sideways

To find out if you feel the same

Won't be easy, have my doubts too

But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete

Yeah you feel like home, home to me

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

All those nights I stayed awake

Thinking of all the ways to make you mine

All of those smiles will never fade

Never run out of ways to blow my mind

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

Don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

When he had completely finished, tears were flowing freely down my face and I didn't care to wipe them away. I couldn't believe it. How did I deserve to get someone like Eli? Well, actually, I know I don't deserve him. He's too perfect.

"Bee,why are you crying? Was it bad?" He asked,setting my guitar on the floor then pulling me into his lap,cradling me like a baby. "I didn't mean to make you cry,I swear."

I smiled up at him as I wiped my tears. "Eli,it wasn't bad at all. It was amazing."

"Really?" He asked,his eyes glistening and he smiled at me.

"Really. I cried,didn't I?" I giggled,digging my face into his chest. Another thing I loved about him was his scent. He didn't wear any cologne, he just had a very Eli-ish smell. Cinnamony and musky, and just Eli. My favorite scent.

"Are you smelling me,princess?" He laughed,hugging me tighter.

"Well,yeah. I am." I replied,lifting my head. "Got a problem?"

"Not at all, I'm glad I don't stink," He smirked,kissing my head. "When do you have to be at Alli's?"

I lifted his arm and looked at his watch. "An hour. Why?"

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?" He asked, rubbing his stomach. "You know I love when you cook."

I smirked at him and got up from his lap,stretching out my arms and legs. " preferences?"

"Pizza," he said immidiatly,getting off my bed aswell.

"You're sucha five year old," I laughed,wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him quickly. "But yes,you can have pizza."

We made our way downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was putting on her coat. "Oh,hey kids. I'm just heading out for a few hours. I should be back later tonight. The twins are at Grandma's."

"Mommy,I'm going to Alli's tonight,okay?" I asked,taking a box of 'just-add-water' pizza crust out of the cupboard.

"Okay,baby. Be careful driving," she said,kissing my cheek. "Good seeing you,Eli."

"You too,Mrs Collins." Eli .

"Save me some of that pizza!" She called as she went through the door. She closed it behind her as I turned up the radio and started mixing together the crust.

"Anything I can do to help?" Eli asked,sitting up on the counter,next to where I had my hands in the bowl mixing the dough. I smiled up at him.

"Kiss the cook?" I grinned.

Eli smirked at me,then leant down,kissing me gently. I had to fight to keep my hands in the bowl and not run them through his hair sa we kissed,as they were full of sticky dough. He pulled away a few moments later and smirked at me.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Give me my breath back," I teased,washing my hands in the sink then going to the fridge to get the other stuff out. Since I was vegetarian and Eli didn't like vegetables, I only put the sauce and cheese on our pizza. I was about to put it in the oven when Eli grabbed the tray from me and the squeezeable pizza sauce.

"Don't look," he grinned. I covered my eyes and giggled. I heard him opening the cap and moving the tray a little bit. He hummed to himself as he did whatever he was doing.

"Can I look yet?" I whined. I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah,princess,you can look now." I moved my hands from my eyes to see Eli holding the tray on a bit of a tilt. The pizza had a perfect,pizza-sauce heart on it.

"Aww," I laughed,taking the tray from Eli and examinging it. "You are so weird,but cute." I opened the oven door and put the pizza inside. I headed to the sink to wash my hands. Eli wrapped his arms around me from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"That better be a good thing," He whispered,blowing softly on my neck. I dried off my hands and turned to face him,my back against the counter. I smiled up at him and played with the cross necklace he had dangling from his neck.

"It sure is. I wouldn't like you so much if it was a bad thing," I teased,pulling on his necklace to bring his lips to mine.

i like this chapter. it was fluffy and cute :)

i feel like the biggest a-hole for abandoning this story for a few days. i just have so much to do. studying,packing,baysitting,trying to get 8 hours of sleep,applying for makeup school,i'm so stressed out.

anyway, as i said before, updates will be going pretty slow this week because of my midterms. I'll try to give you guys a new chapter as often as i can,

oh,by the way,the song that eli sang to brea was falling in by lifehouse,one of my favorite songs ever.

thank you guys so much for the support. :)

_**ps - i dont know whats up with the fonts on this damn thing.. the only thing i wanted italitized was the song.. ugh.**_


	16. Romeo

"So anyway, I told KC that if he didn't want this baby,to go to hell and I could deal with it on my own," Jenna sobbed.

"What a jerkoff! Can I beat him?" I asked,rubbing her back. She laughed and wiped her tears.

"You sounded like Snooki. So yes," she joked.

It was around 3 in the morning,and us girls were still wide awake,lying around Alli's room just talking and eating junk food.

"We should play Truths," Fi suggested,sitting up. Clare rolled her eyes as everyone agreed.

"That's all we ever play," she whined.

"So what. Suck it up,booboo!" I grinned,tossing a pillow at her. "Someone ask me first."

"Okay. Um... how far have you and Eli gone? Since you've been dating, I mean." Holly J asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just kissing. Promise." I laughed,popping a handfull of M&M's in my mouth.

"Sure," Clare joked,flicking a peice of candy at me.

*dink*

*dink*

*dink*

"What the hell?" Alli asked,sitting up. Me and Alli were sleeping in her bed,and the other girls had airmatresses on the floor. "Who the crap is throwing shit at my house?"

*dink*

*dink*

*dink,dink,dink*

"UGH!" We all groaned,trying to cover our heads with our pillows and try to ignore the sounds. I was just about to drift off to sleep again,when my phone buzzed in my bra. Yeah,I put it in there. What of it?

"Hello?" I whispered groggily.

"Look outside. Bring Alli." Click.

"Uh..?" I mumbled,it was an unknown number. I was creeped instantly. I shook Alli.

"Whaaa-?"

"I just got a phonecall from an anonymous person. They said to look outside." I whispered. She sprang up.

"Let's go look!" She squealed quietly. Ah,Alli. Always one for adventure.

"Al,I don't think that's a good-"

"I don't care,come on!"

So I was dragged out of bed in my black tank top and red booty shorts. I had just enough time to shove my feet in my Spongebob slippers before Alli dragged me to her balcony. We peeked out the windows first before opening them. The Bhandari backyard was completely black. We couldn't see anything.

"Alli, I'm scared!" I whispered harshly,tugging on her arm. What was wrong with her?

"Me too..." she replied,holding my arm aswell. We walked out onto the balcony.

"WHo's there? I'll call the police if you don't show yourself!" Alli whispered loudly to whoever had called me.

"Boo!" Someone whispered softly into my ear,grabbing my sides from behind. I jumped,screamed and hopped around in terror. Alli was doing the same thing and we hugged.

"Please don't murder us," I whimpered,burrying my face in Alli's shoulder.

"Guys,relax,it's just us!"

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my stupid,smirking boyfriend.

"UGH! YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed,grabbing his shirt collar and raising my fist threateningly. I glared at him. "You know I'm scared of the dark,you jerkoff!"

Drew smirked as he held Alli at arm's length. "You,bad-ass Brea Collins,afraid of the dark?"

"Watch it," I barked. He sunk back a little. I turned back to Eli.

"I hate you," I stated,poking him in the chest. "Hate hate hate you."

"No you don't," he chuckled bringing my body closer to his. "You adore me."

"No!" I laughed,feeling his fingers tickle my sides quickly. "E-Eli! Stop!" I gasped as I finally escaped his grip after a few minutes. Drew and Alli had gone inside,since the other girls woke up with all the commotion. "Jerk," I grinned at him,winding my arms around his waist. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Can't Romeo surprise his Juliet?" Eli asked sweetly,kissing my forhead. I immidiatly felt butterflies in my stomach. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "Actually, I'm here to ask you on our first official date."

"At 5 in the morning?" I asked,raising my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well,yeah. I couldn't wait to ask you.." He blushed. "So,what do you say?"

"I say, I'd like to know what we're doing." I teased.

"Well," Eli said,smiling as he wrapped his arms around me. "I was thinking a Boy Meets World marathon, a run through the carwash, dinner at the Dot, then sneaking onto the school roof to watch the sunset?"

I smiled at him, my heart filling with happiness and love. "My favorite things."

"So?" he asked hopefully,squeezing my waist.

"Well,you're already my boyfriend,so I guess saying yes is required," I joked. "Sounds good though. When?"

Eli grinned. "Friday?"

"It's a date," I confirmed,planting a single kiss on the side of his neck. "Can I get back to my sleepover now?"

"Of course,princess. Text me when you wake up?" He asked adorably.

"Sure." I smiled,leaning in to kiss him. His lips hit mine and moved gently against them,slowly and sweetly. I felt my knees turn to complete Jello,and pulled away before I got carried away.

"Get inside,Brea. It's cold," Eli laughed,kissing me one last time before climbing down the side of the patio. I went in,grabbed Drew and pushed him gently outside,waving goodbye as he followed Eli down the side. I sat back on Alli's bed and sighed,clicking the new text in my inbox.

Miss you already. See you Monday.

I smiled and rolled my eyes before turning my phone off and drifting off to sleep.

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

so this chapter was short and kinda stupid,but i needed to get something out!

my trip was amazing..i met a french guy. :) i might incorperate some of our conversations and dates into the story!

sorrry times a billion for keeping you guys waiting! ill hop right back into the swing of things soon enough :)

loves!


	17. Hurting

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I screamed. "What's your problem!"

"I don't want you seeing him anymore! He is nothing but trouble!"

"I don't care, Mom! You won't take Eli away from me! You WON'T!" I screeched,stomping up the stairs.

"Fine! If you're going to keep seeing him, then move out of my house and stay away from my family!"

I seriously don't understand. A few days ago, Eli was over and we were studying math. Everything was going fine,we were studying like crazy people. After a few hours,we just gave up and decided to watch TV instead. We snuggled up on my bed and soon,we were making out intensley and clothes started flying. Then Mom walked in..and it wasn't good. She kicked Eli out of the house and forbid him to come over ever again. I never meant to go that far with him. We got carried away and now I'm in big shit.

Once I got in my room, I grabbed my pink duffle bag from my closet and starting shoving things in it that I'd need for about a week,until Mom cooled off. While I was packing my stuff, I called Adam.

"Hello?"

"A-Adam," I sobbed. "I need you.''

"Is everything okay? I'll get Drew to come over and get you."

"No,everything isn't okay. I'll see you soon." I hung up on Adam and continued packing. About 10 minutes later, I heard Drew's rumbling old car pull into my driveway. I made my way downstairs,dragging my duffle bag behind me.

"Who's that,Brea? ANother guy for you to whore around with?" Mom asked bitterly from the living room as I passed it. "You're not going out there."

I dropped my bag and turned right around. "No,mother,it's not. It's Drew,and quite frankly I don't see why you care who comes to pick me up,seeing's how you just kicked me out of your house,you merciless,selfish bitch!" I screeched at her. It was a good thing the twins were at my Grandma's for the day. I wouldn't want them to hear this.

"See if I care,Brea. Go ahead and just whore yourself out to whoever. I don't care anymore!" She yelled back. I picked up my bag and stormed out through the door. Then,as a last thought, I picked up Ricky's skateboard and threw it as hard as I could at the window,shattering peices everywhere,inside and outside. I could see her shocked face through the open gap where the glass used to be, and I bolted to Drew's car. I tossed my bag in the back seat and climbed in after it, as Adam had shotgun.

"Are you okay?" Drew exclaimed,turning around.

"Just drive," I sniffed,buckling my seatbelt. "I'll explain at your house."

"So she kicked you out because she caught you kissing Eli?" Adam asked,looking puzzled.

"Yes. She thought we were doing more than that,and when I tried to explain,she started yelling and screaming at us,telling Eli to get out and never come back,or come near me ever again."

"What are you gonna do?" Adam asked softly,squeezing my hand.

"Either break up with Eli,move back in with my mom and be miserable forever,or stay with Eli and live on the streets and be miserable forever." I shrugged. "I don't really get much of a choice here."

Adam smiled sympathetically and Drew just shook his head. "This isn't fair,Bee. To you or Eli."

"I know!" I wailed,bursting into tears again. "I don't understand why she's doing this to me!"

"She loves you, Brea. She's your mom." Drew said evenly.

"I wish she wasn't! She's horrible!"

"Don't say that,she's the only mom you'll ever get."

"Yeah well. Maybe you guys can adopt me, then your mom could be my mom?" I suggested hopefully.

Adam and Drew laughed at me. "As much as we'd love that, I don't think that would work."

"Guys? I just wanna say thanks. You two are always there for me, when I'm sad,happy,angry or upset. I love you two, so so much." I said, smiling at both of them. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're like our sister. You know we have your back," Adam replied,gently punching my shoulder.

"Brea? I thought I heard you here," Mrs Torres spoke as she came into the living room.

"Hi,Mrs Torres," I said politely.

"Um,Mom? Would Brea be able to stay here for a week or so? She just had a big blowup with her mom and has nowhere to go," Adam asked,standing up to face his mother.

"Well,I don't see why not. If you don't mind me asking,darling,but what did you fight about?" She questioned gently. "I won't push."

"I don't want you to judge me, Mrs Torres." I whispered weakly.

"I won't,dear."

"Um,well. My mother walked in on me and my boyfriend Eli, I'm sure you know him, and she thought we were having sex but we weren't..she started screaming and told him never to come back,and if I wanted to be with him, I was kicked out. So here I am." I shrugged.

"You can stay with us as long as you need. You can bunk with Adam or take the spare room. Your choice." She said.

"Thank you so much,Mrs Torres. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't you dare think of it, Brea. You're family." She smiled,kissed my head and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, gorgeous." Someone whispered from behind me. I closed my locker and turned.

"Go to fuck, Fitz." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Not happy to see me,Collins?" He asked mockingly,pouting.

"No. Now go away and leave me alone." I barked. He smirked at me then walked away,down the hall and out of sight. I rolled my eyes again and opened my locker,yet again. I changed my books for my afternoon classes and smiled at the picture of me and Eli that I had stuck to the door of my locker. I guess I zoned out looking at it,because next thing I know my boyfriend's face is peeking out from behind my locker door.

"Hi." He grinned. I blinked and shook my head,then smiled at him.

"Hello."

"You're pretty cute, you should be my Valentine. But I'll warn you, my girlfriend will get jealous." He joked,holding out a bouquet of pink,red and white roses.

"Yeah? Well, I think your girlfriends a pretty lucky lady," I joked back,taking the roses and inhaling their sweet scent. I stood on my tiptoes and hugged him tightly. "Thank you,they're so pretty."

"Welcome." He blushed. "I usually don't celebrate Valentine's Day, but this time is different."

I grinned. "I like you, Goldsworthy."

"I like you too, Collins. Now,how about accompanying me to lunch?" He bowed,then held out his arm,old school style. "It's taco day in the cafeteria."

I raised my eyebrow at him,then pointed to the cow pin on my bookbag.

"Oops. Right." He mumbled,scratching his neck. "Sorry,I forgot."

"It's alright. You can get tacos, I'll get a salad or something." I told him as we walked down the hallway.

Today was 2 days after me and my moms fight,bringing us to Thursday. Since today was Valentines Day, Degrassi was throwing a dance in honor of it tonight. And tomorrow was Eli and I's date. I've never been more excited for a Friday in my entire life.

"So. What are you wearing tonight?" Eli asked about half an hour later as he stole a peice of lettuce from my salad.

"I'm not telling!" I laughed. "But guess what color it is."

"Black!" Eli said immidiatly.

"Not quite," I giggled. "But nice try."

"Can I have one more guess?" He pouted.

"Sure."

"Um. Purple!" he cried. The other people in the cafeteria turned to look at him and he narrowed his eyes at them,making them all turn back around. "Purple."

"Yeah," I grinned at him. "It's purple. Make sure you match."

"Oh yeah, a guy like me owns tons of purple," Eli said sarcastically,rolling his eyes. I laughed and flicked a crouton at him.

"I'll pick up a purple tie for you,okay?" I asked,gathering up my stuff and standing up. "See you at 7."

I was about to walk away from the table when Eli grabbed my hand,pulled me back onto his lap and kissed me. "Seven. Gotcha."

"You're weird, but I like you." I kissed him again,then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

On my way to my car in the parking lot, I bumped directly into Sav. I stepped back and brushed myself off teasingly.

"Ew, Bhandari germs!" I joked. "What's up,President?"

"I was just looking for you,actually."

"Figures, you figure one wouldn't be able to find someone at their car," I grinned.

Sav laughed and punched my arm lightly. "Haha. Such a kidder. Anyway,I need a huge favor."

"Go." I said, unlocking my car and opening the passengers side,tossing my bookbag and purse on the seat.

"Our singer for the dance cancelled past minute. Dave and Connor are going to DJ the dance,but we do need a live performer. And I know you have a good set of pipes. You in?" Poor Sav,he looked so hopefull. "And I know you're going to be going with Eli,and that you're going to be with him all night,but please? We're desperate."

I thought about it. Eli knew I loved singing. He wouldn't mind,at least not too much. And it's like Sav said, it would only be a few times...

"Sure." I nodded.

"AAAAAH!" He yelled,grabbing me in a tight hug. I laughed as he pulled away and jumped up and down. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"OKAY, I NEED TO BREATHE!" I yelled as he hugged me again.

"I so owe you!'' he chirped as he ran off.

"Loverboy's here, Bee!" Adam called from downstairs.

"Don't call me that!" Eli whined.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I perfected my hair. It was crinkled, and I had my bangs pinned back in a Snooki-esque poof. I was wearing my purpleand black zebra-print dress,which was strapless, sweetheart neckline, to the knee and tightfitting. I had little black heart studs in my ears, and my charm bracelet that Alli got for me; she has a matching one. A simple pair of black flats were on my feet. For makeup, I had on a little bit of gold eyeshadow, mascara and plain chapstick. Nothing too fancy, just perfect.

"Brea,hurry, we'll be late!" Adam yelled this time,sounding impatient. "Christ, I'm sure you look fine!"

I grabbed my little gold clutch and my phone,then headed downstairs. Butterflies started flapping in the pit of my stomach, I was so nervous about Eli seeing me this way. I'd never dressed up for a guy before. Let alone school dances. I didn't go to those at my old school. When I got to the bottom step, Eli and Adam looked up at me. THeir eyes brightened immidatly, and I blushed. Adam had on a black suit with a red shirt underneath. Eli looked absoutely gorgeous, wearing a black suit aswell, with a purple shirt, and he left the top buttons undone. It took everything I had in me to not jump his bones right then and there.

"Bee,you look.." Adam started,shaking his head. "You look so awesome!"

I grinned at him and pecked his cheek. He left with a wave. I assumed he was going to walk to Fiona's to get her,then meet us at the dance.

"Well?" I asked teasingly. Eli seemed to be in some sort of a trance,just staring at me. "Eli?"

Eli made a sudden jump,grabbed my face in his cold hands and kissed me hard,but gently. I laughed and pulled away.

"Thanks?" I asked,straightening his collar. "What was that for?"

"You look beautiful, princess.'' He replied,taking my hand and spinning me in a circle. I spun into him and hugged his waist tightly, inhaling his amazing smell of cinnamon and rain. "Are you smelling me?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah, I am. Got beef?" I grinned,taking his hand in mine.

"Not at all. I'm glad you like my scent." He laughed,leading me out the door and to his hearse. We got in and drove to school,singing to Green Day the whole way there. We parked next to Drew's car and got out, walking up the steps and into Degrassi.

"Hey! You're here!" Holly J cried as she saw us walk in. She ran over and hugged me. "You guys look great, I love the zebra print!"

"Hello,yes I'm here, thank you, and thank you." I laughed hugging her back. I hugged Sav while Holly J hugged Eli.

"How'd it all turn out after?" Eli asked Holly J as we wall walked into the gym. There were hearts everywhere I looked. On the walls, on the floor; even the strobe lights were shaped like hearts. Across the back of the gym, there was food and stuff. My eyes got stuck on the chocolate fondu fountain and I started to drool.

"Brea,what are you staring at?" Eli laughed, trying to follow my line of vision to the table. "Ah. Chocolate. Girl's best friend."

"You're damn right. Let's go get some!" I chirped,dragging him to the table. He watched as I stuffed my face with various chocolate-covered things.

"Jesus,Brea. Slow down, you're eating way too much." He mumbled. I looked up at him as I felt tears prick my eyes. But I ignored them. He didn't mean to say that,right?

I gave him a small smile as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been a few hours. I'd gone up and performed a few songs,danced with Alli and Clare, danced with Adam, then Eli. But for the last half an hour, I haven't seen him around.

"Hey, Drew, have you seen Eli?" I asked,running my fingers through the ends of my hair. "I can't find him."

I barely had the words out of my mouth when my shoulder was bumped into from behind. I saw,as the person walked away,that it was Fitz. I turned my head and Eli was following right behind him. He stopped when he saw me.

"Brea,hey." He said, looking around. I turned fully to face him.

"Why were you talking to Fitz?" I demanded.

"I just- I don't know. I really just don't know." He wasn't looking at me. Something was up.

"Why. Were. You. Talking. To. Fitz." I repeated,grinding my teeth.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Eli begged, his eyes pleading. "It's really not the time and place."

"If we can't talk about it here, we won't talk about it at all." I replied,turning and walking away from him. I was due up on stage again anyway. I'd asked Dave to help me with the next song, as it involved a male singer and I sure wasn't going to do it. Dave and I had gotten pretty close lately. Connor sort of introduced us I guess and we really hit it off. We're a good team.

"Bee,you ready?" Dave asked as I walked backstage. I looked over my shoulder and Eli had vanished, yet again. I guess I'd be walking home tonight.

"Uh.. actually,give me a second." I told Dave,rushing off to the bathroom. Once I got there, I went inside a stall and knelt down on my knees,about to stick my finger down my throat.

But then I stopped myself.

What was I doing? Not only was I about to hurt myself, but I was about to hurt my family, Adam, Clare, Alli.. and Eli. So I got up off my knees,wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked out of the bathroom, ready to rock Degrassi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

omgomgomgomgomgomg.

im so so so SO sorry this took so long. i've been having alot of personal things going on lately,and wasn't feeling up to writing. i'll be back into the swing of things soon enough! :)

this isn't the greatest chapter,or the longest, but i hope it makes up for my absense!

love you guys,xo


	18. Gone

"

"Maybe they were just talking. Sorting things out, you know?"

"It's Fitz and Eli. I doubt they'd do any sorting out."

"Well..."

"Jenna,please." I pleaded as I closed my locker,then leaning against it. "He wants to be alone when we talk about it, just the two of us. He won't tell me anything in school."

"I don't know what to tell you." Jenna shrugged,wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading us down the hall. She wobbled along, just about ready to completely burst.

"We're supposed to have a date tonight, but I haven't seen him at all yet and it's fucking lunch time."

Jenna half smiled as we walked into the cafeteria. "Well, you have English with him after lunch. He should be there."

"Yeah," I sighed. I plunked my bookbag and my purse down at an empty table. "What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you."

"Oh,you're the best." Jenna huffed as she lowered herself into a chair. "Um. 2 slices of pizza, a bagel, some chocolate bars if they have any, and a milk. Please."

I laughed at her as I grabbed my wallet and headed to the line. I grabbed Jenna's food, along with a salad and a vitamin water for myself. As I turned with my tray to walk back to our table, Eli and KC were sitting there, chatting away with Jenna. I walked up to the table and sat in between Jenna and Eli. I passed her her food and she dug right in.

"Hey," Eli said softly,putting his hand on my lower back. I turned my head a little and half smiled at him.

"Hi."

"You never answered my texts last night after the dance. What's up?" He asked,knitting his eyebrows together.

"I don't want to talk about it here," I mocked, rolling my eyes. Eli's green orbs narrowed and he took his hand off my back.

"I'll see you later,then." He whispered, getting up and walking off. I dropped my head onto the table and growled.

"ARGH!"

I lifted my head to see KC staring at me,confused. So I sighed,before telling him the story of last night's events.

"Want me to beat him up?" KC joked.

"I'd rather do that myself." I grinned. I let Eli slip from my mind as I dug into my food.

English came and went, and there was no sign of Eli. This was really starting to irritate me.

xxxxxxx

"_I fly like paper_

get high like planes

if you catch me at the border

i got visas in my name-"

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Eli."

"I know your voice, Eli." I laughed. "What's up?"

"Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight picking you up. I have some other stuff to do first." He stated,totally monotone. I pulled over to the side of the road and sat back in my seat.

"How late?"

"A few hours..."

"Eli. We're supposed to go out at 7, everything closes at 10."

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at 10,though,okay?" Had he totally just zonked out on what I just said?

"Uh?"

"Kay. See you then,bye."

__

Click

Wow. What the fuck was that?

Well,whatever. I continued driving home,thinking about what to do for the next few hours. It was nearing 4, and I had 6 hours to play with. Then. I remembered I still had my mom's credit card in my wallet from a few weeks ago before we fought. A devilish grin came to my face. I pulled into the Bhandari driveway and honked the horn. Mr Bhandari came out, looking angry,but when he saw it was me, his face softened.

"Oh,Brea. Hello. I just thought you might have been ... _that boy."_ He said, looking disgusted.

"No sir. I am 100% female, I gurantee. Is Alli home?" I asked.

"She is, indeed. ALLIYAH!" He bellowed through the open door. Alli's head peeked around and she smiled when she saw me.

"What's going on?" She asked. I waved my mom's credit card around in response. She grinned. "Can we pick up Jenna?"

I patted the passenger seat and slid on my sunglasses. "Come along."

Alli ran to the car with her purse and jumped in. We both buckled up and sped down the road towards Jenna's. Once we picked her up, we made our way to the mall.

"So what's the deal with you and Eli?" Alli asked as we walked into the MAC store.

I sighed. "I don't even know. Earlier, he bailed on us at lunch, didn't show up for English and pretty much cancelled our date tonight."

"Oh,honey,no..that's not good." Alli said,putting her hand on my arm as we stopped by the lipsticks. "That's really not good. SOmething's up."

"He's picking me up tonight at 10. I don't know what he has planned, but it should be a good time to talk to him."

We continued shopping and spending my mother's money until about 9. I drove the girls home, helped Jenna waddle into her house with all her bags then drove back to Adam's,where I was still staying. I brought my bags upstairs to "my" room and started putting away my new clothes and shoes.

"I see you've had a busy afternoon." Someone chuckled from my doorway.

"WIth Mom's credit card? Fuck yeah!"

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked as he came in and sat on my bed,amongst the bags and boxes. He looked less like Adam today and more like.. Gracie. He wore a pair of baggy grey sweats and a light blue tank top. His hair was wet and he hadn't bound himself, so the outline of his boobs was visible.

"Apparently,getting picked up at 10 by Eli."

"But everything closes at-"

"I know. He seems really distant lately. Have you noticed?" I asked as I emerged from the closet with a pair of white red skinny jeans, and a navy and white striped tanktop.

Adam shrugged and leant back against the headboard. "I haven't really talked to him as much lately. He _is _looking very far-away though."

I went back into my closet and emerged with black biker boots and a black leather cropped jacket. Out of my jewelry box, I pulled out a long,almost waist-length necklace with a little owl dangling from the bottom, a pair of little silver hoops and a spike bracelet. I sat down at my vanity and turned on my straightener.

"Bee, I have a question for you." Adam said,picking at his fingernails.

"Yeah? Ask away, Machismo." I smiled,clipping up half of my hair.

"I know you and Eli..you know,_did it_ before.. but since you've started dating,have you guys done anything at all?" He asked. He looked sort of awkward about it. He wasn't looking at me.

I swiveled in my chair to look at him. "Uh,no,not really. I mean, there have been wandering hands but nothing else. Why?"

"Because I overheard Fitz telling Owen that Eli told him that you and Eli constantly go at it. Then I overheard Owen telling others.. people are talking, Brea."

"So what if they're talking? It's not a crime if I had or have sex with my boyfriend,right?" This wasn't making sense.

"But there's more,Brea."

I sighed and continued on my hair. "Continue."

"Eli told Fitz he was single."

I dropped my straightener on the table and whipped around. "What now?"

Adam sighed. "I heard Owen telling Riley that Fitz told him that Eli was single."

"Wow. I am totally unaware of my new relationship status. What the fuck?" I exclaimed. "You know what,Adam? Thank you for telling me this. I have business to take care of."

"But-"

"No,Adam,really. Thank you." I quickly changed my clothes,unclipped my half-curly-half-straight hair,and shoved on my boots. "You really helped me out."

"You didn't hear it from me." Adam sighed,shaking his head. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Then, I grabbed my kkeys and my purse. I stomped through the slushy snow to my car, got in,turned it on and sped out of the driveway and up the road. This really was eating away at me. I know Adam wouldn't lie to me. I know it. But why was Eli talking to Fitz, first at the dance and now at school? Something wasn't right. And I was scared to find out the truth, but I knew I had to. I pulled into the Goldsworthy's driveway. I didn't know if he was going to be here, but I had to find out. I climbed from my car and slammed the door fiercly. As soon as I got to the dark green front door, I pounded on it. CeCe opened it.

"Brea? Hi baby. How are you?" She asked,smiling nervously.

"Hi Cece. I'll be okay after I see Eli. Please." I returned a smile, but it was fake, and bitter.

"Uh, Eli's not -"

"Mom? Who's at the door?" A voice yelled. I heard shuffling from upstairs. Cece looked panicked.

"Uh,Eli, it's-"

"Brea? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Eli came down the stairs into view. He was pulling on a shirt and his hair was messy. I was fuming.

"You tell me, Eli." I crossed my arms.

"I'll leave you kids alone." Cece mumbled as she gently pulled me inside by my elbow, then retreated upstairs and to her bedroom.

"Brea, I said I'd pick you up at 10, didn't I?" Eli asked,scratching his head.

"Yeah,you did. And guess what time it is?" I retorted,lifting my phone to his face. "10:45."

"Oh- Brea, I'm so sorry." He breathed out. "Really."

I just so happened to look behind him. I noticed Clare,walking down the stairs fixing her shirt and her hair,aswell. Oh, fuck no. FUCK no.

"Yeah? Sorry? Sorry for cheating on me,eh?" I yelled,my eyes filling with tears.

"Wh-No, me and Clare were doing a project-"

"On the human body and it's functions?" I laughed bitterly. "Wow, Eli. You really did it this time."

"Brea,listen to me-"

"NO! I won't listen! You're a cheater, a liar, a fake."

"Brea," Eli sighed, looking pale. "I'm breaking up with you."

My heart jumped into my throat. Color drained from my face. I dropped my keys on the floor. "You. YOU'RE breaking up with ME. After what you just did? Fuck you, Eli. Fuck you right to hell. And you know what Clare? Fuck you too. I can't believe either of you. I'm so gone. When you see me in school,don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even think about me."

By now, I was shaking out of anger. I couldn't believe this. Cheating on me. With Clare. WHo has a boyfriend.

Oh,god. _Connor._

I picked my keys up off the floor and wiped my cheeks with my sleeve. "Never,ever EVER come near me again. Both of you. Got it?" I spat. As a final thought, I went up to Eli and kneed him in the balls. He crumped to the ground,holding himself and moaning. Clare knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"You're crazy, Brea. Just because he didn't want you anymore?" Clare smirked as she looked up at me. "We'll have no problem going on in life without you."

"Good. Cause I won't be around."

I opened the front door,walked out and slammed it hard behind me.

What just happened?

**x x x x x x x x**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, sorry for the lateness,yet again. I was trying to type this while watching the Pretty Little Liars finale, so sorry it's really crappy :(**

**And it's short,yet again. The next few will hopefully be a little longer.**

**thank you so much for reading and reviewing,and for being patient!**

**love you guys! xo**


	19. Torres

"Alright, Ms Collins, you're not fully under the care and guidance of Audra Torres."

Finally. Took long enough.

"Thank you, Mr Cooper." I smiled at my lawyer,and shook his hand.

"Best of luck to you, Brea." He replied,smiling back.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you to school." Mrs Torres said gently,putting her arm around my shoulder. We left the law office into the early spring sunshine. It was absolutely gorgeous out, and really warm. I was glad I'd worn a dress today.

Oh,wait. You're probably wondering how Mrs Torres became my new mom,right?

I'll tell you about it.

**After the fight and breakup with Eli, I went to my real house to tell my mom. She'd be overjoyed,I'd supposed. But when I got there, my key wouldn't open the lock. So I broke in through the basement window. I quietly snuck to my room. Except it wasn't my room anymore. It was a war zone,pretty much. My matress was ripped and torn, my posters ripped,the walls had holes in them. My clothes had been ripped aswell, and strewn about the room. I didn't know what to do. So I went upstairs to try and find the twins. If she'd done this to my room, I couldn't imagine what she'd have done to theirs. But when I got upstairs, Mom was lying on the couch and there were different alcohol bottles surrounding it, and they were all empty. I shook my head and started picking them up and gathering them in my arms. I walked into the kitchen and dumped the bottles into the trash. I washed my hands off and when I went out into the living room again, my mom was awake and sitting up. Barely.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked,not looking at me.**

**"Because I want to come home. Eli and I are over. I figured you'd be happy."**

**She looked over at me and glared,like I was some disgusting bug. "No. I was happier when you weren't here."**

**I was stung. "What?"**

**"You heard me, Brea. I was alot goddamn happier when you were living with that.. _thing."_**

**"What thing, Mom?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I knew what she was talking about. I was just playing dumb.**

**"Adam." She spat. My heart leaped into my throat and my eyes watered.**

**"Adam is not a _thing,_ Mother. He is my best friend. I thought you liked him?"**

**"I only liked when he got you out of my goddamn house." She growled at me,rising to her feet. "But he isn't even a he. He is a GIRL, Brea. What, are you turning lesbian on me now? If that's the case, I don't want you around my house anymore. I can't have a lesbian in my house. It's a disgrace."**

**"You shut the fuck up, Mom. You don't know a thing about Adam! Or about me! So just shut up!" I screamed at her.**

**"Oh,Brea,guess what? Your father's dead." She half smirked. Total. Evil. Bitch.**

**"Wh-what?" I choked, not believing her at all.**

**"Yep. Unfortunate drunk driver." She shrugged. "I'm glad he's gone."**

**"You are such a horrible person. Why would you say something like that?" I whispered.**

**"Because it's true!" She suddenly screamed at me. She picked up a bottle and chucked it at me. It crashed into the wall, right next to where I was standing.**

**"You fucking psycho!" I yelled back at her.**

**"GET OUT!" Mom bellowed,pointing to the front door. I just stood there and looked at her pointedly. Then she advanced on me, and raised her hand. I didn't move; remained totally stone. Then, she brought back her hand and back-handed me across my face, her wedding ring making a gash in my cheek. I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face,mixing with my tears. That was it. I wasn't taking any more of her bullshit.**

**"Get. Out." Mom breathed,lowering her hand.**

**"Once I get where I'm going, I will be calling social services to get my siblings out of this house. They don't need to be around this kind of behavior from an adult. If you can even call yourself that. And don't you even worry about me anymore, Mom. You can go fuck yourself." I replied harshly. I spit on the ground in front of her, grabbed my keys and once again,took off. I never even looked back. I didn't know what to do. My first instinct was to go to Eli. Then I remembered what happened. So I sat in my car in the middle of the road,crying. My phone rang.**

**"Brea? Where are you?" Adam yelled on the other end.**

**"On my way to your house. I'm done with my mother and her stupid ass shit!" I sobbed back.**

**"You're kicked out? What happened?" Adam was frantic. I felt bad for him,dealing with my cries over the phone.**

**"I'll explain it to you in a minute. I'm coming over."**

**...**

**"...So now, I have no where to stay,no job,no money,no clothes,nothing. Just me and my car." I sobbed into my hands. The whole Torres family was sitting across from me. "I don't know what to do."**

**"You can live with us." Mr Torres stated fermly.**

**"I've lived with you guys long enough, I don't want to intrude anymore-"**

**"Nonsense." Mrs Torres interrupted. "I will speak to my lawyers. I'll have them contact social services,to get your brother and sister out of that house immidiatly."**

**"Mrs Torres, I coudln't possibly - "**

**"Not another word,Brea. You are more than welcome into this home and our family. It is possible for us to legally adopt you if your home is unsafe to you and your siblings." She said softly,patting my leg. Adam smiled and nodded.**

**"You pretty much are a part of the family," Drew piped up from the armchair to my left. "It'd be cool to have you live here."**

**My eyes brimmed with tears. "You guys are seriously the best people I've ever met. I can't thank you enough." And again, I was sobbing. But for a different reason. I finally felt at home and at peace with my life. I exed out all the bad things and everything was looking so much brighter.**

**"We'll get you settled in the guest room. Which, I guess is now yours to keep." Mrs Torres smiled. I stood up from the couch and hugged her as tight as I could. She laughed and hugged me back, bringing the entire Torres family,and me, into one huge hug.**

So that brings us to now. Leaving the lawyer's office, with my name officially changed, and a brand new attitude. My mother had gone to jail for domestic violence and neglect, and my siblings had been adopted into an amazing family. I see them every weekend,and I take Adam and Drew with me. It's hard being away from my little siblings,and seeing them grow up,though. I go and see my daddy's grave almost everyday,and I bring him flowers. I'll sit and talk to him if I feel sad about anything.

My appearance had changed aswell. I chopped off my hair to just past my shoulders, wore my glasses instead of contacts, and took out most of my peircings. I dressed girly now, instead of in ripped jeans and tshirts.

"Brea Torres. I like the sound of that," Drew grinned,slinging an arm over my shoulder as we all walked to the car.

"Me too. But hey, no hitting on your sister." I joked,poking his chest and climbing into the backseat with Adam on my left and Drew on my right, sticking me smack in the middle. Mr and Mrs Torres were going to drop us off at school. I'd done a pretty good job of hiding the scar on my face that I'd gotten just 2 and a half months ago. I hadn't gone to school at all since the fight with my mom, I was scared. I even disconnected my phone, so no one would come in contact with me.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be like you never left." Adam said,as if reading my mind. I nodded,not totally listening to him. I was worrying about people finding out about my mom. And seeing Eli. And Clare. Together.

We pulled up in front of the school and I started shaking. I was so fucking nervous. What if everyone stared at me? Or at my scar? And the teachers had been emailed about my situation and being adopted into Adam's family, and to change my name on the attendance to Torres instead of Collins. But when they called my name, would the other kids laugh? Or ask me ten dozen questions? What if everyone hates me now,because I left? Or was I just worrying too much, and everything would be fine? I guess I'll find out.

"Have fun at school,guys." Mr Torres, or .. Dad, I guess I should call him, called as we exited the car and headed for the front steps. "I'll pick you up at 3."

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled,closing my eyes tightly for a minute. I felt a hand grab my own on either side and when I opened them, a Torres boy was on either side of me, smiling.

"We got your back,sis." Drew grinned,squeezing my hand. I gave him a weak smile and let them drag me up the steps and into the foyer. A few kids stopped and stared,whispering to eachother. But when Adam gave them a glare, they kept on with their business and walked down the hall. I spotted Alli,waiting by my old locker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Hey,babe I-" Drew started,holding his arms out. But she ran right past him and jumped on me, still yelling. "Well then." He laughed goodheartedly.

"Ohmygosh! How are you, Brea? You look so hot! Do you feel okay?" She asked,smoothing my arms with her hands. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm good, better than I was." I laughed. "I feel perfect, thank you, and I missed you too!" I squeezed her tightly. I really had missed her. Drew told me yesterday that Jenna had her baby girl, and her name was Hannah. We were going to go visit her tonight. Obviously, I wasn't friends with Clare anymore. And Fiona had gone back to New York for the rest of this year and I hadn't heard from her at two boys,Jenna and Alli were my only friends now.

"How does it feel to be a Torres?" She asked, smiling.

"Eh, it's alright." I joked, winking at my .. brothers. "It's gonna be hard living with these two til I move out."

"Hey! You've been living with us for the past 3 months, you're doing alright!" Drew grinned,gently punching my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him,then grinned.

"So, let's get to English, shall we?" Adam asked in a deep,British accent. He held out his arm to me. I raised my eyebrow.

"M'lady?" He grinned. I laughed at him,joined my arm through his then set off for English. We walked down the hallway slowly.

"Eli and Clare will be there," he whispered as we stopped outside the classroom door. "But don't worry. I'll be sitting with you the whole time, far away from them. Just ignore them." He leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"You're the best brother ever," I sniffed,trying not to cry. I hugged him tightly,then followed him into the classroom. The other two, of course, were making kissy-face at eachother in the back corner, so Adam and I went to the front,in the opposite corner. I pulled my dress down a little before sitting down in the seat,crossing my legs and taking out my books. I didn't dare look over my shoulder to the back corner. Ms Dawes walked into the room,and was at her desk before noticing me.

"Oh,hello.. Are you new? I don't believe we've met," She mumbled, sort of staring at me. Wow. She didn't recognize me?

"Ms Dawes? It's me, Brea." I laughed, standing up.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my,Brea! Look at you!" She exclaimed. "You've certainly changed your looks!"

I grinned. "Yep. Brand new appearance for a brand new attitude. Can't let horrible people and bad situations let me down anymore. I gotta take care of me, and me alone." I stated boldly, glancing over my shoulder. Clare had her face burried in her book, and Eli was scratching away at his paper. He glanced up at me,then put his head back down. I smirked to myself.

"That's a good attitude to have! You look wonderful," Ms Dawes smiled, giving me a light hug. "We're glad to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back." I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So,you're back for good?" Jenna asked as we pulled into her driveway. Adam and I had gone to the hospital to pick her and the baby up to bring them home. It had been about a week and a half since I'd gone back to school,and everything was falling into place.

"Yeah, I'm back for good." I replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

I helped her get her stuff out of the back of my car, while she took the baby's car seat. We walked into her house,put everything away, and she asked me if I could change the baby.

"Jenna, I-"

"Please?" SHe huffed, flinging her self,gently, on the couch. "I'm beat."

"Alright," I mumbled. Hannah was definitely the cutest baby I'd ever seen. She had Jenna's blonde hair,and KC's green eyes. Her little baby laugh was very contagious, and she made me giggle. After I changed her, I put her in her bassinet for a nap,then I went downstairs to the kitchen where Jenna was.

"So, tell me about Eli again,please." Jenna said as we sat at the table with glasses of milk.

"Jenna," I whined. "I already told her a billion and two times."

"Yeah,but I want to keep the story fresh in my mind so when I go beat his ass, I know what I'm doing it for." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Ditched me, was late for a date that he planned, I went to his house and basically caught him with Clare." I rushed.

"Wow. I guess the vampires,dogs and cavemen didn't teach him about respect when they raised him. But on a brighter note, I've lost 2 pounds of babyweight already!" Jenna huffed. I had to laugh at her. She still had horrible pregnancy mood swings.

"I'm just happy I have him and Clare and all their negativity out of my life." I smiled,sipping my milk.

"Well,you look great and definitely made the right choice." Jenna said softly, patting my arm. "You don't need them anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**...EEK.**

**Hi,remember me?**

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW, I KEEP APOLOGIZING AND SAYING THE UPDATES WILL BE BETTER AND I KEEP MAKING REALLY BAD EXCUSES AND IM SORRRRRYYY :(**

**Unfortunatly this is, yet again, another filler. I'm really running low on ideas. But I really love this story and I want to keep it going.**

**The big "reason" is probably going to be in the next chapter.**

**Don't hate me. :c**


	20. Fitz

I can't believe it.

FInal exams are right around the corner. Then it's the big costume-themed dance, then SUMMER! Finally! I can't wait to get out of this shit hole for 2 months! Bikinis and beaches,here I come! Of course, that's if I pass my exams. Which, duh, of course I will. Mama Torres won't let me slack since I've missed so much school.

"Brea,time to wake up. Last day before finals!" Drew yelled through my bedroom dooor,kicking it a few times.

"ANDREW! Leave your sister alone!" Mama T hollered from downstairs. I grinned underneath the covers. I loved hearing that.

"Yeah! Leave me alone!" I joked, hopping out of bed. I stretched,wiggled around a bit then shoved my hair up into a messy bun. I opened my windows and let the warm air woosh on in. It was supposed to be hot today. Maybe a skirt? Or a dress? Hmm..

"Clean clothes are in the basket in the kitchen!" Papa T shouted from the kitchen. I rushed out my door, met Adam and Drew, both in their boxers and tshirts,and we raced and pushed and shoved eachother until we landed with a thump in the kitchen. I looked up at my parents sheepishly, then grabbed for the basket. I took whatever was mine, then blindly made my way upstairs again.

"I call shower first!" I yelled.

"NO!" My brothers screamed.

"You take the longest!" Adam whined.

"ANDDDDD, the bathroom always smell like girls after you leave it." Drew huffed.

"Which is quite a step up from you two," I smirked, slamming the bathroom door in their faces. After showering, I made sure to spritz watermelon body spray all over the bathroom,just to piss off the boys. I dressed in the bathroom, then while my bros fought over the bathroom I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I put on some music and danced around while my straightener heated up. I put on a plain white tank top, a dark blue high-waisted pencil skirt, a little black cardigan and gladiator sandals. Once I was satisfied, I blow dryed my hair and straightened it, then put on my makeup.

"If you want a ride to school, I suggest you hurry up!" I yelled, banging on the bathroom door, then Adam's. I skipped downstairs and plopped myself on a bar stool.

"What's cookin' Mama T?" I asked, tapping my nails on the island.

"Cheese and mushroom omlettes,fresh orange-grapefruit juice, and apple crumble." She grinned. "I finally learned how to make your favorites."

"You really are my favorite mom." I sighed as she placed the platter in fron of me.

"And your only," She laughed, kissing my head. "I'm off to work. I'll see you guys later."

Drew and Adam tumbled down the stairs,kissed Ma goodbye then proceeded to try and steal my breakfast.

"Back off or I'll bite your fingers!" I yelled,shovelling the last bit of food into my mouth.

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Adam said quickly.

" 'You're' ? You aren't coming with us?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"No.. I'm uh.. going with.."

"Fine,whatever." I barked, grabbing Drew by the arm and dragging him out the front door.

Guess who was in his hearse waiting for Adam? Fucking lovely.

"Hey Drew!" he yelled,climbing out of the hearse. He leaned against it with his arms folded. Normally, this would have turned me on like nothing else and I would have jumped his bones. Today,however, I was annoyed.

"Sup?" Drew went over to him and I rolled my eyes.

"Andrew, we're going to be late." I grumbled.

"Hey, Bee." Eli said quietly, half smiling at me. I glared at him.

"Bye, fuckhead. Drew, you can just get a ride with.. _him."_ I was disgusted with my brothers. I hopped into my car and backed out, wishing I'd knock Eli over in the process. I sped away to school.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So you'll be partnered up with someone I haven't put you with before." Ms Young, my dramatic arts teacher, was saying. I sighed, wondering who I'd be with.

"Bhandari and DeSousa, A. Torres and Milligan... and B. Torres and Fitzgerald."

FITZGERALD?

"Uh-" I stuttered ast Fitz walked over and sat in the empty desk next to mine. He smiled at me. "Just because we're partners, does NOT mean I actually need to talk to you."

"Yes it does." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and opened my booklet to the page Ms Young assigned our projects. "Just shut up and do your work."

"You haven't told me what to do yet."

He was making me angry. "Do. Number. One." I seethed through my teeth.

Fitz shrugged. "Alright."

He opened his book and began reading the question. I stared at him curiously. He wasn't being mean,attacking me, or calling me names. WHat was up?

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

"Huh?" He looked up at me.

"You're being nice and doing whatever I tell you. THis isn't normal."

"Well, I figured since we have to kiss in our scene, I'd better be nice." He smirked,pointing to the question. There was an excerpt of a scene between Romeo and Juliet. And underneath was our assignment.

You will each be given a scene from a famous Shakespeare play. You must re-enact this scene, but put your own spin on it. Due next Tuesday. Also, we will be putting on our scenes for the whole school next Friday at the end-of-the-year assembly. Learn your parts.

Well. Isn't that just fucking dandy.

"I actually have to kiss you?" I spat. "In front of people?"

"I guess so." He looked smug, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"It says to put our own spin on it. Does that mean I can spin-kick you in the face?" I asked sweetly.

"Now now, Ms Torres. Be nice please." Ms Young mumbled,patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again and began reading the question over and over again. I couldn't believe I actually had to kiss Fitz.. in front of everyone! Although.. this WOULD be good revenge on Eli.. Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this.

"So I'll see you after school then," I said to Fitz as we exchanged numbers outside school. Adam was in my car waiting with this odd expression on his face.

"Yep. My place at 4. Bring snacks, I have no food." Fitz smiled at me. A genuine, non-asshole smile.

"Sure," I smiled back. I saw Eli coming out of school, his arm around Clare. I fought back my tears as I turned to Fitz again.

"See you later." I climbed in my car and rested my forhead against the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Adam whispered,rubbing my back.

"Nothing," I sniffled,raising my head and turning on the car. "Just.. saw him,that's all."

We argued the whole way to school this morning about what he did." Adam mumbled as I pulled out of the parking lot. "It seemed like he didn't really care about what he did to you at all. I'm not saying that to be mean or make you feel sad, I'm just telling you what I assume."

"It's alright. I'm over him. It just hurts to see him sometimes."

"Then maybe you're not over him." Adam mumbled under his breath as he stared out the window. I prretended I didn't hear him and continued our drive home, totally silent.

Once I got into the house I ran upstairs to my room to change out of my school clothes and into something more comfy. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a purple and white plaid shirt and ugg boots. I had about an hour before I had to go to Fitz's, so I went downstairs and found Drew in front of the TV.

"Can we go visit my dad?" I asked, straight up. I tucked my thumbs into my beltloops.

"Sure," Drew smiled,grabbing his sweater before we headed outside.

The graveyard wasn't a far walk. About 10 minutes and we'd be there, and I would just walk to Fitz's afterwards. We didn't say much as we walked along. A few comments here and there.

"You know, I'm really glad you're a part of the family." Drew said gently. "I really always wanted a sister..and I guess I had one for a while, but when Gracie came out as Adam, I felt like there was no use trying to change his mind. I kind of always knew something wasn't right with Gracie. She never wore dresses, she always wanted to wear my clothes. She would have rathered wrestling in the mud and dirt, than be inside playing with dolls. I always wanted a sister to tease, mess up her hair and break her stuff. I guess now I finally got one."

I was touched at his words, even though some of them weren't so touching. The grin on his face made me smile and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Drew. You're retarded,but thank you." I laughed, looping my arm through his as we walked into the graveyard. My dad was a few rows down from the gate,towards the middle.

James Richard Collins

1973-2011

Beloved Father,Brother,Husband & Friend

"You wanna sit and talk to him?" Drew asked,pointing to the bench where I usually sit. I nodded and we walked over,then sat down.

"Hi, Daddy. I know I haven't been around much the last few weeks. But guess what? The Torres' adopted me. You know, Adam and his family? Yeah. Me and the woman who used to be my mother had a big argument, she hit me, yadda yadda yadda. So Audra adopted me. I'm so happy they did. I was pretty much a part of their family anyway. Adam and Drew are the best brothers I could have ever asked for, even though they pick on me, I still love them. And you remember that boy I told you about, Eli? Yeah, we broke up because he cheated on me with his ex girlfriend,so I hate both of them now. I'm hanging out with a new guy, well, we have to do a project together by force so I gu ess we aren't technically hanging out. But anyway, his name is Fitz and he's pretty okay. And Jenna had her baby,Daddy. Isn't that wonderful? Her and KC named her Hannah, and she's beautiful.I wasn't sure KC would step up and be a good dad, but he really is." By now, I was in tears. I wiped them on my sleeve and continued talking. "I haven't heard from Ricky or Sammy in a long time though, Dad. I'm not sure if they are still in foster care or if someone adopted them,but I hope they aren't separated. And I hope they are in a good home with a loving, protective family like I am." I smiled at Drew, who put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "And even though I have a new Dad now, you'll always be my number 1."

I got up from the bench and walked over to his headstone,smoothing my hand along the rough edges on the top. My fingers traced his name as I leaned down and kissed the headstone. From my bookbag,which I'd taken at the last minute, I took out a pot that held white roses and sunflowers, me and my Daddy's favorite flowers. I placed it on the ground directly in the middle, then slowly backed away.

Drew was half smiling,holding my bookbag. "Ready to go? I'll walk you to Fitz's."

I nodded and took my bag,slinging it over my shoulders.

"You really like Fitz?" Drew piped up,halfway along our journey.

"Well,no,not overly. I just want my dad to hear that I'm happy and completely over Eli."

"But, you're not happy and you're NOT over Eli,Bee."

"I am too." I snapped. "I don't need him, and if you're gonna make stupid remarks like that then I-"

"Okay,okay,alright. I'm sorry. I'm stupid and I shouldn't have said anything." Drew exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and when we reached Fitz's house, Drew turned and walked away, yelling "I'll pick you up later!" over his shoulder. I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Fitz said as he opened the door. "Were you crying? Your eyes are red," He genuinely looked concerned.

"Um, yeah, I was. I'm okay though." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked, opening the door wider so I could get in. I put my bag down by the front closet and kicked off my shoes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks."

"Anytime. So, I hope you brought food, cause we have none here." He laughed as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Of course. I bring food everywhere." I grinned, opening my bag. I grabbed the bag of ketchup chips, the granola bars and the juice boxes. Orange,of course.

"How did you know these are my favorites?" Fitz asked, taking a juice box.

"I don't know. They're my favorites too." A small blush creeped to my cheeks. He probably thought I was some sort of stalker.

"So, do you wanna get started?" Fitz asked noisily, as he chewed on a granola bar.

"Okay, but if you're gonna be talking, you better finish chewing." I joked, taking my assignment paper out of my bag along with loose paper and a pen.

"If I'm gonna be kissing, you mean." He smirked. I choked on my own spit. Fuck, I completely forgot I had to kiss him.

"Uh,what?" I asked airily, faking dumb.

"Read the sheet."

I pretended to read the sheet, then I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "I actually have to kiss you?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Fitz teased, popping another chip into his mouth.

I didn't want to kiss him. Well,not really. But.. it could be fun,right? Except the whole having to perform this in front of the whole school thing.. which is gonna suck. I don't know how I feel about performing it in front of Eli.. if he even shows up to the last day of school, which I doubt he will. So I guess there's nothing to be worried about! Maybe, to make this whole thing easier, I should just turn my flirt on to help the pain go away?

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I smirked,tossing my hair. I put my chin in my hand,my elbow on the table. "So, should we get started? We need to come up with a modernized theme, but still used t he Shakespearian language."

"You could be a hooker and I can be the pimp!" Fitz exclaimed excitedly.

I burst out laughing, "Or not! I don't need a reputation,even if it's just for a school project."

"Okay,fine. How about.. oh, fuck yeah, I got it. Snooki and Pauly D. You can poof your hair and carry a crocodile around,and I'll give my hair a blow-out and draw on some tattoos." He slammed his hand on the table.

A grin spread to my face. "I love it. You're not so dumb after all,Fitzy boy."

"Well,thank you." He laughed. "Alright, let's get on this bitch."

I laughed again, actually feeling like I was enjoying myself and not having to force it. We worked on our project for a few hours until we started to get bored.

"Pop in a movie?" I asked, throwing myself on the couch, opposite of the TV.

"Which one? We don't have too many."

"I don't care, you pick." I curled my knees underneath my chin and wrapped my arms around them. "As long as it isn't scary!"

Fitz looked at me and blinked a few times. "Well then.. I guess Friday the 13th is out." He put the DVD back in the shelf. "How about.. oh god. My sister must have left this here. Do you like Boy Meets World?"

"DO I?" I yelled,jumping off the couch. "It's only my favorite ever and the best TV show that ever aired.. EVER."

"So..you wanna watch it then?" Fitz laughed,handing me the DVD. I jumped and excitedly ran over to the DVD player and popped it in. I did a swan-dive onto the couch,knocking into Fitz as I did so, and we both tumbled on the couch, limbs stuck all over the place. We looked at eachother seriously, then burst out laughing. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and I was crying. Fitz's face was bright red and the grin on his face made me smile harder. I moved so my legs untangled from his and I sat up normally,smoothing my hair and still laughing.

"That was pretty interesting," I chuckled,making myself comfortable in the corner of the couch as one of the episodes started.

"Hey, I don't bite you know." Fitz grinned, opening his arms to me. I was sort of hesitant and skeptical about this gesture. Just last week I hated this guy, now we're about to cuddle up on his couch and watch my favorite show? I wasn't sure about this. I mean.. part of me wanted to, just to see what it would be like..but part of me wanted to stay where I was andjust watch the show from my little corner. Should I?

Fuck it.

I crawled over to him and into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, going wild in his ribcage. I smiled and tucked my fists under my chin, and Fitz's hands rested on my back,gently moving up and down. This felt totally bizarre,but nice. I haven't been this close with someone since..well. You know.

"What kind of name is Topanga,anyway?"

"An awesome one!" I grinned,moving my head up to look at him. He smiled at me and lifted one if his hands to poke my nose.

"You're a strange girl, Torres."

"Why thank you."

Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad..

**xxxxxx**

**ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod**

**I'M THE WORST PERSON EVER :(**

I am so sorry you guys, I've just been jam-packed with homework,final exams and alot of personal issues I'm dealing with. This isn't a great chapter and not what I promised. But my exams are almost over, so I'll try to write after them!

**Thank you guys for the reviews and support!**

**xox**


	21. Sandy

"Hurry up will you, we're gonna be late! Stop being such a girl!"

"Drew, I will skin you alive. Shut up." I yelled back.

Today was our last day of school for 2 and a half months. Was I excited? HELL yeah. Plus the dance was tonight. And my costume was a total surprise. I was going stag, just like most of the girls. I don't know what was happning at Degrassi, but everyone was breaking up or fighting. Even Adam and Fiona are in a spat, and Drew isn't speaking to Alli for whatever reason. AND the assembly was today, meaning we had to do our plays in front of the whole school. I'd been running my lines all night last night, and I was sure I had it down. Plus..

My phone buzzed on the side of the bathroom sink, signaling that I had a new text message. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey, it's Eli. Look, Morty broke down this morning and I need a ride.. if not, that's alright. I'll walk._

I groaned. Fuck me sideways.

**Fine.**

I figured that was a good enough answer. It told him he could get a ride with me, but insinuated I didn't want to carry on the conversation. As far as I was concerned, he was still public enemy number one. Well, not public. Whatever.

Anyway, today I was sporting a pair of white denim shorts, a navy blue tanktop and a white crop top on top of the navy one. I decided on black ballet flats and an owl necklace for jewelry. Simple enough. I glanced at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Curly hair, a white headband, and extensions. I'd started to miss my long hair, so I saved up some money and bought some extensions.

"BREA, jesus christ!" Drew screeched, " I REALLY HAVE TO PEE, OH MY GOD HURRRYYY UPPPP!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, brother dear." I smirked as I opened the door and wiggled out just as Drew dashed in. I made it out the door in time for my hand NOT to be crushed in Drew's wrath.

_Hush now baby, don't say a word_

_You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt_

_Hush now baby, don't say a-_

"Helloooooo?" I answered, trotting downstairs to the kitchen. Ma had made pancakes, so I sat at the table and dug in, not caring about being rude and chewing in someone's ear.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Are you still picking me up?"

It was Fitz.

I grinned to myself and swallowed my food. "Of course. See you in 10?"

"Sure. See you soon."

I felt giddy. I'd been hanging out with Fitz alot lately. By choice and also because of our play partnership. The only thing we didn't rehearse was the kiss. We weren't even sure we were going to put that in there, we might beat around the bush and do something else un-scripted instead.

"ADAM AND DREW, I'M WAITING IN THE CAR. HURRY UP!" I yelled up the stairs.

"You know, it's amazing how you're the only girl out of my kids and you still take less time than the two of them together." Dad said, kissing my head as he passed me to go out the door to the Jeep. I laughed and followed him to my car, climbing in. I Put on my seatbelt and waited. 5 minutes, my brothers came out and fought over who was getting shotgun.

"Adam gets front today. Drew and.. fuck!" I yelled, banging my head on the steering wheel. I'd been caught up in thinking about the play and Fitz, I forgot I had to pick up Eli. I groaned.

"What's your damage?" Adam asked as he slid in beside me, buckling up.

"I'm picking up Fitz. And Eli. Fuck." I mumbled.

"So?" Drew laughed. "WHats the big deal?"

"Do you want to walk? Or are you gonna shut up and stop asking me questions?" I snapped, glaring at him in the rearview as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Well then." Drew grumbled.

Eli's was closer, so I waited in the car while Adam went to the door. I didn't say a word as Eli climbed in the back and Adam got back in front.

"Seatbelts." I said,totally monotone. I jacked up the stereo, which was blasting Holiday by Green Day. I sped to Fitz's house, ignoring the chit-chat between my brothers and Eli. I hauled into Fitz's street and into his driveway. I beeped the horn and waited. Fitz came out of h is house, his bookbag slung over one shoulder, the other hand in his pocket.I smiled and waved when I caught his eye. He opened the back door and slid in next to Drew.

"What an interesting group of people in this car." Eli remarked. I rolled my eyes and sped up, going through a yellow traffic light.

"Why are you here, Goldsworthy? Trying to get her back, eh?" Fitz smirked. Drew and Adam were also arguing about something.

I felt my eye twitch. I was getting angry. They hadn't stopped bickering since I left Fitz's.

"Okay, that's IT!" I yelled, pulling over on the side of the road. "Everybody, get the FUCK out."

"What? Why?" Eli asked, opening his door.

"Just. Get. Out!" I seethed, getting out myself. "Obviously we need a new seating arrangement."

The boys stared at me, wide eyed.

"Goldsworthy, shot gun. Adam, passenger side in back. Drew,middle. Fitz,behind me. Go. Now."

I was stared at, still.

"NOW!" I bellowed. They scrambled to their spots. I climbed in and started the car. Once everyone was buckled in again, I took off for school,again. I was still furious. Also, I didn'tknow what posessed me to put Eli in front with me. The car ride to school was silent, not even the radio was on anymore. I guess everyone was in their own little dream world.

xxxx

"Yeah,yeah. Romeo, sorry boy but no offence, you ain't my type. You ain't a gorilla juicehead, sorry." I popped my gum. Our little play was going great! The audience was constantly chuckling and me and Fitz. I was decked out in Snookiness. Tight,leopard print dress, fuzzy slippers, a huge poof in my hair and tons of eyeliner and bronzer. Fitz looked hillarious as Pauly D. I spiked up his hair for him, drew on some fake tattoos and he was dressed in a white wifebeater, saggy jeans and colorful Nikes.

"Yo Juliet, girl, you don't mean that." Fitz came closer to me, trapping me between his body and the makeshift stage wall, just like we practiced. The audience tittered away.

"Boy, you better back up offa me, I'm a squirrel monkey!" I yelled, playfully pushing on Fitz's arm.

"Juliet, just gimmie a chance dawg." Fitz's Jersey acccent was so spot on, it made me giggle.

"Fine, but you better not mess up, or I'mma give you to the wolves and they gonna take care of you, got it?"

"Yo, thanks dawg." Fitz grinned. He started to lean in. I guess we're not gonna beat around the bush with this, are we? But then again, right now I was Snooki, not Brea. So I did the Snooki-est thing I could think of. I grabbed Fitz by the back of the neck and planted one right on him. I could feel him tense up for a second, like he didn't expect me to be so forward. But then he loosened up and had me trapped against the wall again. The crowed hollered and laughed as I pulled away, wiping my lips.

"Ay, yo! Quit your laughin'!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips.

The blue velvet curtain fell in front of me, signalling the show was over.

"We did awesome!" Fitz laughed,running his fingers through his hair to get some of the gel out.

"Awesome? We were fucking fantastic!" I grinned, taking the bobby pins out of my hair to un-poof it a little bit.

"You made a very convincing Snooki," he laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, I had to get into character,didn't I? Why do you think I never answered any texts the past few thursday nights?" I joked, turning to wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"So, what's your get-up for tonight?" he asked,crossing his arms around my neck.

"Hey, i told you it's a surprise! You'll know me when you see me," I grinned,leaning up to peck him on the cheek. Fitz had asked me to be his date a few days ago. "All you need to do is show up at school around 8, and I'll be there waiting for you."

"But-"

"Shut up or I'll make you."

"Challenge accepted!" Fitz laughed, bringing me in closer to him. I loved being in his arms like this. Totally innocent, and playful.

"Brea! Oh my Gosh, you were phenominal!" A cheerful voice, I recognized as Alli's, chirped from the sidelines as she walked over to me and Fitz.

"Thanks, Al." I smiled, letting go of Fitz long enough to hug Alli.

"You're still coming over to get ready,right?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Wait, Alli gets to see your costume before I do? That's just cruel." Fitz glared at me playfully.

"Soooorryyy. Listen, I gotta run, but I'll see you tonight okay?" I gave him a hug and when Alli wasn't looking, I kissed his bottom lip quickly. "You were awesome today."

I let go of him and walked away with Alli to the dressing room to change into my other outfit. I looked over my shoulder to see Fitz staring after me, a huge smile on his face.

xxxx

".God, Brea you are a smokeshow! Holy crap!" Sav,dressed up as a cowboy, laughed as he walked into Alli's room while I was putting finishing touches on my makeup.

I turned and grinned. "Why thank you."

"Do a spin for the camera?" He held up his flipcam, and held out his hand. I grabbed it, laughing, and he twirled me around. "You totally rock this look, Torres!"

What was this look, you ask?

Sandy Olsen from Grease.

And no, not the poodle skirt, sweater wearing, tennis-shoe clad Sandy.

The cat suit wearing,red lipped,high heeled Sandy. And yes, I can pull off the gravity-defying big,curly hair do.

Alli, dressed as a toga girl, emerged from behind her brother.

"Damn,girl!" She laughed. "Come on, we gotta go or we're gonna be late!"

"We're already late, you twerp." I teased. ''20 minutes late!"

"Fashionably late. Bhandaris and Torres' are always the last to arrive." Sav winked,holding his arm out and gesturing for the door. I picked up my black leather jacket and my heels, and skipped out the door with Alli. We drove in Sav's truck to Degrassi, where you could hear the music pumping and people laughing. There were a few stragglers sitting on the steps. I didn't see Fitz, though. Well, since everyone was in costume, I didn't really recognize anybody. I hopped out of the car, still barefoot and holding my heels in my hand. Me and Alli linked arms and headed for the stairs.

"Woah, Torres." I heard a female voice say. I turned my head to see Bianca. She was dressed like a slutty maid. Go figure.

"DeSousa." I said thinly.

"You are smokin' in that outfit,girl." She laughed, looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks.. tell me, why are you being civil?"

"Well, I figured since you're cozied up with Fitz now, I may aswell be a lady and be nice. Also, I noticed you have a mean right hook. You should join fight club."

I stared at her. This was interesting.

"Fight club? Me?"

"I know, you're dainty, a girly girl, whatever. But seriously, Torres, think about it." And with that, she walked up the steps and into school.

"What the hell?" Alli mumbled. I shook my head.

"No idea. Come on, I have to find Fitz."

"You can do that alone. I'm going to get my dance on." She shimmied,bumped my hip then walked up the steps and disapeared. I shrugged and looked around. I spotted a familiar looking Pauly D, sitting on the ledge by a few flower beds. I grinned, straightened up my jacket, put on my heels and skipped over to him.

"Woah," he breathed, standing up. Perfect.

"Tell me about it,_stud._" I smirked. He laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around me.

"You look sick, Bee." He kissed my forhead.

"I was going for hot, but whatever." I scoffed playfully. He smile ddown at me,and started to lean in. I met him halfway,our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. I could feel people's eyes on us, staring,gawking,wondering. I smirked as I pulled away.

"Let's go have fun,yeah?"

I grabbed his hand and lead him up the school stairs and into the loud music.

xxxxx

Im back bitches! Slowly but surely, i'm back.


	22. Cosmic Love

"This place looks so sick!" Fitz said, looking around the front foyer. Flashing pumpkins and fog machines made the foyer look awesome and spooky. Fake graves set up in the hallway, and a trail of bloody footprints leading to the gym. Fitz and I walked hand in hand into the gym, where music was blaring and strobe lights were flashing.

"Punch?" Fitz asked,nodding his head toward the food table.

"Nevermind punch, CUPCAKES!" I yelled, taking off (as fast as I could, considering my shoes).

I stood at the table and ate my cupcake,glancing around. Fiona dressed as Tinkerbell, Riley and Zane dressed as Mario and Luigi, Ms Dawes as Amelia Airheart...Eli as Gerard Way. No kidding. And innocent little Clare Edwards, slutting it up in a tiny Snow White get-up.

"Edwards looks like such a ho." Fitz laughed. I glared at him playfully. "Snow White and Gerard Way? Talk about opposites.."

Eli walked past us to get a cup of punch, and he caught my eye. We stared at eachother, holding gazes, before he shook his head and looked down again. I took my phone out from my bra (yes, we all do it ladies, don't judge) and I typed a text to him. But I lost all my confidence when Clare sashayed up to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

How To Love by Lil Wayne started to play loudly, and Fitz poked my arm.

"Let's dance," he said, a small smile on his face.

I grinned at him and we joined the big group of people,swaying back and forth and some were singing. I saw Drew and Alli, Adam and some random girl, I didn't know her name. I also saw Eli and Clare. He was holding her at arm's length, as if to keep her from jumping his bones. I snuggled into Fitz, feeling my insides churn. What is wrong with me?

"Yo, Brea!"

I turned around from my conversation with Adam and Sav and Saw Dave behind me, dressed as a shorter but far more talented Soulja Boy.

"Hi,Dave." I laughed.

"You dance right?"

"Of course. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cause some of the other guys challenged me to a dance off next week and I want you on my team. It's 5 against 5." He said, nodding his head towards two other black guys standing in the corner. "I know you got moves, girl."

I smirked. "But who else is on our team?"

"That's another thing I need you for. I figure if I have 2 girls on my team, I'll have an advantage. Do you know another girl who can dance? I'll figure out the other two people."

I thought about it. I never talk to any of my old dance friends anymore..

"Bianca." I blurted before I could even think about it.

"Desousa? Didn't you kick her ass before? Will she dance with us?"

"Only one way to find out." I said confidently,turnnig from Dave and marching up to Bianca, who was chatting up KC. Pfft.

"Bianca. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked,tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She turned to face me.

"Dance off. Us,Dave and two other guys against some of Dave's friends. In?" I folded my arms,figuring it'd make me look more business-like.

"What's the winnings?" She asked,mimicking my pose. "But sounds cool."

"Bragging rights, I guess." I shrugged. Fitz came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's up?" He asked, glancing between me and Bianca.

"Dance off. Gonna come watch me?" I grinned as I turned around to put my arms around him.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." He pecked my cheek.

I felt my phone buzz in my bra. (We all do it. Come on.)

Will he get mad if I ask you to dance?

Restricted number.. wait.

I looked uo from my phone looked around to see who might be texting me. Not Dave. Not KC. Definetly not Adam or Drew.

Look in the corner.

I looked over my shoulder and spotted him.

Of course.

I walked up to him into the dark corner. "Eli, he'll be pissed. And to be quite honest I'm not sure I even want to."

"Please? It's just one dance. Tell him you'll be dancing with me." His eyes looked so sad.

"Why do you want to dance with me anyway?" I asked,trying not to sound rude.

"Because I miss you."

My heart broke,melted, and beat out of my chest all at once. I just nodded. I took his hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor,where,hopefully,Fitz couldn't see us. Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine started playing and I got this eerie feeling. I used to listen to this song after we broke up. Elis arms tightened around my waist as I wrapped mine around his shoulders. He'd grown since we broke up. About 3 inches, so my forhead was perfectly level with his nose. I burried my head under his chin and breathed him in. Same as always. Cinnamon,musky, and a little hint of vanilla. Oh my God, I missed him so much. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I wiped them off quickly.

"Brea..are you.."

"I'm fine Eli." I sniffed, keeping my head burried. He squeezed me waist as we swayed gently. "I just.. I missed you too."

"Really?" He whispered, tightning his hold on me even more. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I didn't mind.

"Really." I smiled to myself. "Are you still with Clare? Will she be mad?"

"I broke up with her."

My head snapped up. "When?"

"Just before I asked you to dance."

My heart lept. ``Eli.. you realize I`m still with Fitz right..``

``You need to understand something, Brea.`` Eli said, very seriously. He took my hand and led me out of the gym to the hallway. `Listen to me, and listen very closely. Don`t speak until I`m finished.``

I stared at him, not blinking. Slowly, I felt my own head begin to nod.

``Fitz isn`t with you because he likes you. He`s with you because I forced him to.``

I just continued to stare. Even if he hadn`t told me not to speak, I wouldn`t know what to say anyway.

``Fitz told me to cheat on you with a girl of his choosing, then when you caught me, I had to break up with you. He chose Clare, because he knew we had a big history and he knew that`s who would hurt you most when you caught on.``

The staring continued.

``That time at the dance when I wasn`t around...I was making this deal with Fitz. He said if I didn`t follow through on my part, he`d hurt you.. I coudln`t bring myself not to follow through. I didn`t want you hurt,Brea.`` His hands came out and he took my face in his hands. The cool metal of his thumb rings felt soothing against my angry,red-tear stained cheeks.

``But you have to promise me something, Brea. Nod if you understand me.``

I nodded, blinking tears back.

``You have to stay with him. Stay with him until I figure out how to get us both out of this,unharmed.``

Suddenly, I felt my arms reach up and go around Eli`s neck, attacking him in a hug.

``I`m so sorry,`` I sobbed into his neck. ``I didn`t mean to be so cold and ignore you..I just wish you`d have told me sooner before I got myself into this mess...``

I looked up into his eyes. I saw salty tears pooling a the corners. Without thinking, I reached up onto my tip-toes (having taken off the killer heels earlier) and gently,quickly, kissed Eli`s bottom lip lovingly. I settled back onto my feet and took his hands in my own.

``Eli, thank you.`` I breathed.

``For what

?"

``Never giving up.``

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am the worst person ever. I can't apologize enough for the lack of chapters. I just have alot of family drama and health issues going on and I barely have a free minute to write. This is a tiny itty bitty chapter.. but its still a chapter.**

**But, here we are. Finally finding out what was up with Eli's bizzare behavior. _Breli _is slowly but surely making their comback!**

**Thank you to everyone whos reviewed. It means so much.**

**xo**


End file.
